Heaven In Hiding
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Akaashi n'était pas certain de ce qu'Oikawa et lui étaient l'un à l'autre. Des équipiers ? Des amis ? Des partenaires ? Il pouvait se montrer aussi distant qu'envahissant – même si c'était le plus souvent cette dernière option qui l'emportait." Recueil d'OS AkaOi pour l'Akaashi Rarepair Week sur tumblr. Same Team AU/Mirror's Edge AU/Song Inspired/Zombie Apocalypse AU/Clichés.
1. Same Team AU

Heheheh. *entre sur la pointe des pieds* IL EST L'HEURE DE SHIPPER L'AKAOI, CHER FANDOM.

Cette fois ci, mon excuse est l' **Akaashi Rarepair Week** sur tumblr :D Elle a lieu du 18 au 24 juin et je vais essayer de faire tous les thèmes qui sont les suivants :

 **Jour 1** : **same team** / rivalry / sport swap  
 **Jour 2** : film / tv / **crossover**  
 **Jour 3** : dance / music / **song inspired**  
 **Jour 4** : firsts / insecurities / domestic  
 **Jour 5** : space / supernatural / **apocalypse**  
 **Jour 6** : habits / **cliches** / fate  
 **Jour 7** : new beginnings / last farewells / **free form**

Sinon, si vous voulez vous joindre à la secte vous pouvez contacter la SARL Les témoins de l'Akaoi,™ église composé de moi et **Thalilitwen** dans un gouffre sans fond, cordialement, la direction.

Enjoy :D

PS : *voix de Ryan Evans* _YOU NEVER KNOW IF YOU NEVER TRY_

* * *

 **JOUR 1 : SAME TEAM AU**

\- Oikawa, j'y vais.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil depuis son lit où il lisait un magazine de volleyball. Il baissa ses lunettes d'un air suspicieux, comme si Akaashi devait lui faire un rapport de ses allées et venues.

\- Tu vas où ?

Akaashi termina de lacer ses chaussures et réprima un soupir.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais rejoindre Kuroo. Bokuto arrive ce soir, tu te souviens ?

Contrairement à Kuroo, Bokuto n'étudiait pas dans la même université qu'eux, et il était de passage pour le weekend. Oikawa considéra la chose d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Ah oui. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Akaashi ne creusa pas plus la question et lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter leur chambre.

Il habitait avec Oikawa depuis six mois sur le campus de l'université de Tokyo. Ce dernier avait un an de plus que lui et avait miraculeusement eu l'appartement à lui tout seul pour toute sa première année. Akaashi se demandait s'il ne s'était pas débrouillé pour que son colocataire précédent déménage. Le connaissant, ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

Fukurodani et Seijoh ne s'étaient jamais affrontés du temps où Akaashi faisait partie de l'équipe, mais il avait entendu parler d'Oikawa. Parfois à la télévision ou dans des magazines, mais surtout par Karasuno lors de leurs camps d'entraînement. La plupart des membres de Karasuno l'avaient décrit comme « un adversaire redoutable » (Daichi) « un enfoiré » (Tanaka) « un sale con prétentieux » (Tsukishima) et « Le Grand Roi » (Hinata). Akaashi n'avait jamais pris la peine de se demander si ce qu'on disait sur Oikawa était vrai ou non – tout comme il n'avait pas anticipé la possibilité de se retrouver dans le même appartement que lui à l'université.

Les rumeurs étaient à la fois vraies et fausses.

Si Oikawa pouvait en effet être un sacré enfoiré quand l'envie lui en prenait, il n'en était pas moins un équipier soucieux du bien-être de tous les membres de son équipe. Et ceux qui le trouvaient prétentieux n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, mais Akaashi doutait qu'ils sachent à quel rythme il s'entraînait et quelle pression il s'infligeait.

Akaashi aurait menti s'il avait prétendu qu'Oikawa et lui s'étaient entendus d'emblée. Il était au moins aussi fatigant que Bokuto quand il s'y mettait, et il était loin d'être aussi naïf que ce dernier. C'était beaucoup moins facile de le convaincre de le laisser tranquille.

D'autre part, il n'ignorait pas sa nature impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de compétition. Tsukishima lui avait parlé de la relation conflictuelle qu'il avait avec Kageyama depuis un long moment, et Akaashi en avait presque hésité à passer les sélections pour l'équipe de volleyball de l'université. Il aimait le volley, mais s'il devait constamment avoir Oikawa Tooru sur le dos sous prétexte que ce dernier était le passeur titulaire de l'équipe, son choix aurait été vite fait.

Il avait donc expliqué à Oikawa qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre sa place, et ce dernier n'avait pas eu la réaction à laquelle Akaashi s'était attendu.

Oikawa avait haussé les sourcils et laissé échapper un rire léger.

\- Je m'en doute, Kei-chan. Pour quel genre de monstre tu me prends, exactement ?

Le regard d'Akaashi avait dû le trahir, puisqu'Oikawa avait soupiré avant de croiser les bras.

\- Tobio-chan avait une tête à claques, pas comme toi.

Akaashi n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, mais si ça signifiait qu'Oikawa était prêt à le traiter comme son égal, ça lui allait très bien.

Suivre son rythme pendant les entraînements lui avait pris un certain temps - et en comparaison, s'habituer à vivre sous le même toit que lui avait été plutôt facile.

Il avait fini par l'apprécier, bien qu'ils soient très différents. L'aide d'Oikawa était précieuse, qu'il s'agisse de ses cours où de volleyball. Akaashi se laissait parfois aller à se demander s'il aurait agi de la sorte avec n'importe qui. Oikawa pouvait être imprévisible, et ça lui arrivait de remettre en cause pas mal des choses dont Akaashi pensait être certain. Et dieu savait qu'Akaashi détestait ne pas réussir à cerner les gens.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'Oikawa et lui étaient l'un à l'autre. Des équipiers ? Des amis ? Des partenaires ?

Il arrivait à Oikawa d'avoir des réactions inattendues, qui pouvaient laisser Akaashi songeur pendant des jours sans qu'il sache même pourquoi il y accordait autant d'importance. Il pouvait se montrer aussi distant qu'envahissant – même si c'était le plus souvent cette dernière option qui l'emportait.

En résumé, vivre avec Oikawa Tooru s'était révélé être aussi surprenant qu'intéressant. Akaashi n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui et se gardait bien d'y réfléchir trop longtemps.

* * *

Au retour d'Akaashi ce soir-là, Oikawa tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Il était dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Oikawa avait tendance à être trop paresseux pour se lever et allumer la lumière lorsqu'il était installé devant son écran.

\- T'aurais pu allumer, soupira-t-il. Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux.

Oikawa ferma immédiatement son écran et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Akaashi le dévisagea d'un air perplexe en cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il n'eut pas le temps de le trouver avant qu'Oikawa ne s'approche beaucoup trop près de lui. Il se douta une seconde trop tard de ce qui l'attendait et eut tout juste le temps de laisser tomber ses clés avant qu'Oikawa ne l'embrasse.

Une fois la surprise passée, Akaashi répondit paresseusement à son baiser. Il était trop fatigué pour se poser des questions, et c'était beaucoup trop facile de se laisser aller dans les bras du passeur.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Oikawa le prenait de cours et l'embrassait sans le moindre avertissement, et Akaashi ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Peut être qu'il appréciait Oikawa plus que ce qu'il n'était prêt à avouer, peut-être qu'il était dans un déni plutôt confortable, ou peut être qu'il embrassait juste trop bien pour qu'il ne songe à résister.

Akaashi ferma les yeux. Il s'était juré qu'il forcerait Oikawa à s'expliquer la prochaine fois, qu'il refuserait de se laisser faire sans une bonne raison. Et comme les deux dernières fois, il n'en fit rien.

Il aurait giflé n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait essayé une chose pareille – et étrangement, ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec Oikawa.

Cependant, s'il n'avait pas la force de le repousser ce soir là, une fois de plus, il ne resterait certainement pas aussi passif que les fois précédentes. Akaashi l'attrapa vivement par la nuque et l'attira plus près de lui. Oikawa laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise au plus grand plaisir d'Akaashi.

Akaashi leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

 _Cette fois-là comme les autres, d'ailleurs_. ajouta t-il mentalement. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Oikawa ?_

\- Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout. répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Akaashi s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il n'était parti qu'une journée, mais Oikawa choisit ce moment précis pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

 _Il n'évitera pas cette conversation éternellement._ se rappela Akaashi.

Il se laissa bercer par le bruit sourd du réfrigérateur juste à côté d'eux et referma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin et comme les fois précédentes, Oikawa et Akaashi se comportèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'Akaashi avait lâché l'affaire.

Il s'était juré la veille d'avoir cette discussion avec Oikawa dès que Bokuto serait parti, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Rien que de repenser à la façon dont Oikawa l'avait embrassé pendant de longues minutes, Akaashi avait envie de se planquer au fond de son placard pour n'en sortir qu'au jour de l'apocalypse. Ils ne s'étaient séparés qu'en entendant la sonnerie du portable d'Oikawa.

\- Tu devrais répondre, avait observé Akaashi d'une voix rauque.

Oikawa avait lentement passé une main dans ses cheveux et avait resserré l'étreinte de l'autre sur la taille d'Akaashi.

\- Pas envie.

Mais la personne qui lui téléphonait ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, puisqu'il avait sonné pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Oikawa ne daigne l'attraper sur la table.

\- Ah. C'est Iwa-chan. Ça doit être important s'il insiste autant…

Akaashi avait hoché la tête d'un air absent. Peu importait.

Oikawa n'avait pas la réputation de quelqu'un qui voulait se caser avec qui que ce soit, et pour tout dire, Akaashi se moquait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien raconter. Il lui expliquerait clairement que ce serait tout ou rien avec lui, et s'il était obligé de déménager, il n'hésiterait pas. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais il s'était préparé à l'éventualité qu'Oikawa ne fasse que s'amuser avec lui.

Dire que son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu était un euphémisme.

Il finissait à peine sa tasse de thé quand Bokuto avait frappé à leur porte. Oikawa avait levé les yeux de son téléphone d'un air irrité.

\- Il est huit heures, c'est _qui_ encore ?

Akaashi arqua un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème étant donné que personne ne dormait, mais il était inutile de s'interroger sur les humeurs d'Oikawa au réveil. Il alla ouvrir la porte comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san.

\- Hey, Akaashi !

Akaashi intercepta le regard presque menaçant d'Oikawa lorsque Bokuto l'étreignit.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce matin ?_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner tant qu'Oikawa agissait de manière aussi étrange.

\- Salut, Oikawa ! lança Bokuto.

Ce dernier leva à peine les yeux de son téléphone et hocha la tête.

\- Bokuto.

Bokuto regarda Akaashi d'un air étonné et ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, je prends mes affaires et on y va. déclara t-il.

\- A ce soir, _Kei-chan_.

Bokuto haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il t'appelle Kei-chan ? On se connait depuis trois ans et je t'appelle toujours Akaashi !

Oikawa ricana et le toisa d'un air condescendant en terminant sa tasse de café.

\- T'es peut-être pas assez proche de lui, qui sait.

\- _Quoi_? s'étouffa presque Bokuto. Tu te prends pour qui, Oikawa ?

Le regard d'Akaashi passa de Bokuto à Oikawa et il comprit instantanément le comportement que ce dernier avait eu la veille.

Il plissa les yeux d'un air furieux et se tourna vers Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san, tu peux nous excuser deux minutes ? Ça sera pas long.

Bokuto les dévisagea tous les deux d'un air perplexe, mais hocha la tête. Il jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à Oikawa avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, Oikawa ?

\- Que –

Akaashi le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé, hier soir ? Tu marques ton territoire ?

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris qu'Akaashi ait une réaction aussi vive.

\- Mais non…

\- Y'a _rien_ entre Bokuto et moi. Tu crois que je t'aurai laissé ne serait ce que m'approcher si c'était le cas ? Pour _qui_ tu me prends ?

Oikawa croisa les bras et sembla sur le point de répondre, mais Akaashi n'avait pas terminé.

\- Et même si c'était le cas…C'est quoi ce numéro de jalousie délirante ? On n'est pas ensemble ! Tu m'as jamais laissé entendre que tu voulais être avec moi. Tu m'as rien dit du tout, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant tu te comportes comme un con avec Bokuto ? Il a rien fait pour mériter ça, et moi non plus.

Oikawa resta pantois devant la tirade furieuse d'Akaashi. Mais qu'il ait ou non l'intention de s'excuser importait peu à ce dernier. Il ramassa ses clés et son portable et rejoint Bokuto avant qu'Oikawa ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Akaashi et Bokuto étaient sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement de Kuroo lorsque ce dernier lui posa _la_ question.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, Oikawa et toi ?

Akaashi s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Bokuto d'un air médusé.

\- _Non_. Non, on n'est pas ensemble.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah. J'avais l'impression. Vu qu'il t'appelle Kei-chan et tout ça…

Akaashi soupira.

\- Il appelle tout le monde comme ça lui chante. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de m'appeler Akaashi, ça n'a servi à rien. J'ai fini par laisser tomber.

\- Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger, fit remarquer Bokuto. J'aurais peut-être dû essayer cette méthode.

Akaashi détourna le regard et s'efforça de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

\- Ça me dérange pas, hein, je préfère que tu me le dises…

Akaashi l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est compliqué, Bokuto-san. Mais je te dis la vérité : On n'est pas ensemble.

Bokuto désigna son cou d'un geste du menton.

\- Ça m'a quand même l'air en bonne voie.

Rien ne parvenait à défaire le nœud qui s'était formé dans la gorge d'Akaashi. Il remonta le col de son sweat shirt en maudissant Oikawa un demi-millier de fois.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire, Bokuto-san. Je suis pas certain qu'on veuille la même chose, Oikawa et moi.

Akaashi regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où elles lui échappèrent. Il n'avait pas à en parler avec Bokuto. Ça ne concernait qu'Oikawa et lui, et ça ne risquait pas d'arranger quoi que ce soit de tout lui raconter.

\- Vu la tête qu'il a faite quand il m'a vu, je pense pas que t'aies de souci à te faire. soupira Bokuto.

Akaashi savait reconnaître quand quelque chose contrariait Bokuto, et il avait d'ordinaire toujours été capable de lui remonter le moral. Pas cette fois-ci.

\- On ferait mieux de retrouver Kuroo. finit par dire Bokuto.

\- Ouais. soupira Akaashi.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt normalement, en grande partie grâce à Kuroo, qui était passé maître dans l'art de faire diversion. De son côté, Akaashi avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa facilité à réconforter Bokuto. Et le pire était sans doute qu'il n'y ait rien qu'il puisse faire pour arranger les choses.

 **Bokuto** (21 : 34) : Désolé pour tout à l'heure Akaashi…Mais du moment qu'il se comporte pas comme un connard avec toi ça me va très bien.

Akaashi relut le message une dizaine de fois, adossé au mur de sa résidence. Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.

 **Akaashi** (21 : 39) : Merci, Bokuto-san. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Akaashi verrouilla son écran avec un soupir. Il n'allait pas épargner Oikawa quand il rentrerait à l'appartement.

* * *

Akaashi savait qu'il allait s'énerver au moment même où il poussa la porte l'appartement. Oikawa avait allumé la lumière, pour une fois, et il lisait dieu sait quoi sur son téléphone, assis à la table de la cuisine.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à faire un pas vers Akaashi. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais, comme pour le défier de s'avancer plus que ça.

\- Quoi, tu vas encore m'embrasser et faire comme si de rien n'était ? lâcha Akaashi.

Sa journée avec Bokuto et Kuroo l'avait suffisamment distrait pour qu'il cesse de penser à Oikawa pour quelques heures, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, sa colère était intacte.

Oikawa soupira.

\- Non…Je suis désolé, Kei-chan.

Akaashi croisa les bras.

\- J'attends une explication. Tu peux pas juste m'embrasser quand ça te chante et t'attendre à ce que je devine ce que tu penses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

Oikawa se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu te souviens de cette fois…où on regardait un film ?

Akaashi s'en souvenait très bien. Le film en question était Star Trek : Into Darkness. Il n'avait même pas compris la fin, étant donné qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la scène la plus importante à embrasser Oikawa. Il se remémorait très clairement sa surprise quand Oikawa avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et qu'il l'avait embrassé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il se souvenait du feu qui avait ravagé ses joues – et son cœur – et de sa déception lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis devant le film comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Comment j'aurai pu oublier ? répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça, t'arrives souvent, d'embrasser des gens comme ça, sans prévenir ?

\- Non. répondit Oikawa. Bien sûr que non !

\- T'as rien fait pour me démontrer le contraire, observa Akaashi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je m'imagine ?

Oikawa soupira.

\- Je sais. T'as raison. Ce jour-là, je comptais pas le faire. Je savais que c'était pas…enfin –

Il s'interrompit et reprit une longue inspiration.

\- J'en sais rien. T'étais juste à côté de moi, et on était tellement bien..J'en avais trop envie. Et puis tu m'as regardé comme si tu me mettais au défi de le faire. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Akaashi détourna le regard. Il avait ressenti la même chose ce soir-là, ajouté à l'incompréhension la plus totale et au besoin irrépressible de répondre à son baiser. Et il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé ne pas avoir espéré qu'Oikawa fasse un pas vers lui.

\- Je t'en veux pas de l'avoir fait. Je t'en veux pas pour hier soir non plus. Mais t'as pas intérêt à te comporter comme ça avec Bokuto la prochaine fois. C'était dégueulasse.

Oikawa baissa les yeux. Akaashi doutait qu'il se sente réellement coupable pour son comportement, mais il avait au moins la décence d'essayer.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Oikawa. Mais quand je l'ai vu…Je sais pas, j'ai pas supporté de vous voir aussi proches. Surtout que ça se voit à dix kilomètres qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Akaashi détourna le regard et sentit une panique familière s'emparer de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Bokuto – ça aurait été aussi cruel qu'égoïste. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

\- Non. répondit précipitamment Akaashi. J'en suis certain.

Il admirait Bokuto et il aurait été stupide de nier ce qu'il avait pu éprouver pour lui à une certaine époque. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Akaashi savait qu'il ne ressentirait pas le dixième de ce qui le ravageait si Bokuto l'avait embrassé à la place d'Oikawa.

Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point qu'Oikawa se permette de parler de cette façon à Bokuto en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Et entre nous ? rétorqua soudainement Akaashi. Tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose, oui ou non ?

\- C'est déjà le cas, répondit Oikawa. Et je veux plus que _quelque chose_.

Akaashi soupira d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, mais il frémit lorsqu'Oikawa se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Le passeur posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akaashi et inspira profondément. Ce dernier s'appliqua à respirer calmement. Il le laissa jouer avec l'une de ses mains et ignora les battements de son cœur.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, articula Akaashi.

Il était bien content qu'Oikawa ne puisse pas voir son visage.

\- T'es trop mignon, Kei-chan.

Oikawa l'embrassa sur la joue et Akaashi ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui en vouloir plus longtemps, mais c'était visiblement au-dessus de ses forces.

* * *

Voilààà. Excusez moi, BokuAka shippers. J'aime trop le bokuaka pour imaginer Bokuto ne pas être amoureux d'Akaashi, donc il m'a un peu échappé des mains, ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça (tuez moi)

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu et a demain (maybe, il le faut)

 **Aeliheart974**


	2. Mirror's Edge AU

Voilà, un peu en retard mais voilà. Le thème 2, qui était donc CrossOver. C'est donc un Univers Alternatif du jeu vidéo Mirror's Edge. Je me base sur le jeu Mirror's Edge Catalyst sur PS4 pour écrire cet OS.

Je vous conseille quand même de jeter un oeil à wiki pour le scénario et l'univers si vous ne connaissez pas du tout Mirror's Edge :D

 **Messagers** : Groupe d'athlètes qui relaient des informations en sautant sur les toits, en gros. C'est un moyen populaire de faire passer des messages ou des colis rapidement, même si c'est illégal.

 **Bosseurs** : La majorité de la population de Cascadia, qui obéit aveuglément à la dictature du Conglomérat.

 **Le Conglomérat** : Le Gouvernement, dont le chef est Gabriel Kruger.

 **KrugerSec** : les patrouilles de police du Conglomérat. Qui traquent les Messagers.

 **Black November** : Des rebelles terroristes.

 **PulseLink** : un truc qui permet aux gens de rester en contact, un peu comme une oreillette.

 **Cascadia** : La ville où se déroule Mirror's Edge Catalyst.

Les messagers se déplacent en faisant du **parkour** , et c'est à ça que je fais référence quand je dis " **courir** " dans cet OS.

Tout ce qui est "Shimmering Heights/Centurian Yards/Ocean Pier/Regatta Bay/Rezoning/The View" et j'en passe, c'est pas très important, c'est juste le nom des quartiers où ils vont :D Si ça vous intéresse, tapez sur Google images pour voir à quoi ça ressemble 8)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« We call ourselves the Runners. We exist on the edge between the gloss and the reality, the mirror's edge. »_

Faith Connors _,_ **Mirror's Edge.**

* * *

Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient devenus des messagers à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Si le statut de bosseur convenait parfaitement à leurs parents respectifs, ça n'avait jamais été leur cas.

Oikawa détestait le Conglomérat, il détestait Gabriel Kruger, et par-dessus tout, il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Et Iwaizumi avait beau avoir l'esprit moins rebelle que son meilleur ami, il était au moins d'accord avec le fait qu'ils étaient bien plus libres de cette façon.

Ukai, le leader des Messagers, avait toujours dit à Oikawa qu'il était trop téméraire, trop sûr de lui, et par-dessus tout, trop irresponsable.

Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de le considérer comme l'un de ses meilleurs Messagers. Il était aussi prompt à prendre des risques qu'Iwaizumi était prudent, et Ukai disait souvent qu'ils se complétaient à la perfection. Il avait parfaitement raison – jamais Oikawa n'aurait rejoint les Messagers si Iwaizumi avait refusé de le suivre.

Il se passait trop de choses inhabituelles dans la vie d'Oikawa pour qu'il garde un souvenir de tout, mais certains instants resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. La première fois où Iwaizumi et lui avaient escaladé la plus haute tour de Shimmering Heights, par exemple. Ou le jour où KrugeSec avait failli coincer Ukai en tendant une embuscade aux Messagers.

Et surtout, il n'oublierait jamais le jour où Bokuto leur avait ramené Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

Bokuto Kotaro lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie. Akaashi l'avait rencontré par hasard, alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire capturer par KrugerSec. À deux, ils étaient parvenus à échapper à la patrouille, et avant qu'Akaashi n'ait le temps de s'enfuir, il l'avait assailli de questions.

Il avait appris que Bokuto était surnommé « Birdman » en raison de son talent pour apprivoiser des oiseaux et les dresser à envoyer des messages. Il avait fait partie des Messagers quelques années, avant de se consacrer totalement à son élevage d'oiseaux.

Akaashi avait finalement accepté de le suivre au quartier général des Messagers. Il avait fui KrugerSec toute la semaine et aurait même été prêt à rejoindre ces extrémistes de Black November rien que pour avoir un toit et une nuit complète de sommeil.

\- J'étais surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà des vôtres. dit Bokuto à Ukai. Vous l'auriez vu courir…

Ukai haussa les sourcils. Il observait Akaashi sous tous ses angles d'un air méfiant.

\- T'aimes courir, Akaashi ?

Akaashi hésita. Il décida d'être honnête. Il n'était pas en position de refuser l'aide de quiconque.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi K-Sec te traquait ?

\- J'étais censé aller vivre aux Terres Grises avec mes parents. C'est hors de question.

Ukai hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends. T'as bien raison, petit.

Bokuto s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je te laisse là, Akaashi ? Ça ira ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Sois pas aussi formel, je suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi !

Ukai posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air pensif. Il finit par crier :

\- Iwaizumi !

L'instant d'après, un garçon d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'Akaashi descendait les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Akaashi nota qu'il était nettement plus musclé que les autres messages qu'il avait croisés jusque là.

\- Bokuto vient de nous le ramener. Selon lui, il est doué, et il fuyait K-Sec pour ne pas être déporté aux Terres Grises. Il me fait une bonne impression, mais il faudrait quand même quelqu'un pour le former…

Akaashi se retint de faire remarquer qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne à courir, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se montrer présomptueux devant Ukai.

Iwaizumi le dévisagea à son tour et Akaashi réprima l'envie de détourner le regard. Il finit par lui sourire.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, Akaashi.

Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de bredouiller un « merci » qui ne devait probablement pas sonner très naturel. Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui nulle part.

\- Va chercher Oikawa. décida Ukai.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

\- …Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux m'en charger.

Ukai posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi.

\- Il en est capable. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi ici.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Shittykawa. dit-il. T'es où ? On a besoin de toi à la Tanière.

Akaashi n'entendit pas ce que le dénommé Oikawa répondait à Iwaizumi à travers son PulseLink, mais au vu de l'expression exaspérée de ce dernier, il ne devait pas se trouver tout près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Rezoning ? Ramène tes fesses ici et vite fait.

\- Encore une mission de livraison ? devina Ukai.

\- Il s'arrête jamais. soupira Iwaizumi. Enfin bref. Akaashi, si ça te dit, tu peux rester avec nous tant que tu veux. C'est pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais –

\- Ça me va très bien. le coupa Akaashi. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites.

 **x**

* * *

Oikawa s'élança depuis le toit le plus proche de celui de la Tanière. Il avait couru quasiment sans s'arrêter depuis Rezoning, un quartier situé au milieu de la zone en développement de Cascadia. Il atterrit dans une roulade parfaite sur le toit et s'accrocha immédiatement à la gouttière pour se laisser tomber juste devant l'entrée de la Tanière.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils, probablement surpris de le voir arriver aussi vite.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit « vite fait » je voulais pas dire « si vite que j'ai failli me casser la gueule trois fois. »

Oikawa posa les mains sur ses hanches et exagéra un soupir atterré.

\- Quoi que je fasse, tu t'arrêteras jamais de me crier dessus, Iwa-chan ?

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, soupira Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lui tira la langue et Ukai frappa du poing sur la table. Oikawa n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il y avait un visage inconnu parmi les gens présents dans le hall de la Tanière. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air curieux alors qu'il détaillait son visage. La capuche qu'il laissait rabattue sur son crâne n'enlevait rien à son charme, si c'était le but recherché.

\- Akaashi Keiji, se présenta-t-il.

Oikawa sourit.

\- T'es beaucoup trop mignon pour te cacher derrière une capuche comme ça, Akaashi.

\- Euh, merci ? hésita Akaashi.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête d'un air dépité et Ukai s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Oikawa, je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu flirtes avec le nouveau.

\- Désolé, ricana Oikawa d'un air pas désolé le moins du monde. Pourquoi je suis venu, alors ?

\- Pour lui apprendre le métier. Même si je commence à me demander si j'aurai pas plutôt dû demander à Kuroo…

Le sourire d'Oikawa s'élargit et il prit Akaashi par les épaules pour le guider vers la sortie.

\- Pas question ! En plus Kuroo n'est pas là.

Il n'entendit pas ce que vociférait Iwaizumi puisqu'il se hâta de sortir de la planque avec Akaashi. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout.

\- Eh bien, Akaashi, autant qu'on commence maintenant.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

\- Et on commence par quoi ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu sais courir ?

Akaashi le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander la couleur du ciel.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une course ? Jusqu'à la plus haute affiche de Centurian Yards ?

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Akaashi. À ton signal.

\- T'es un peu trop confiant, toi. Tu vas voir.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Oikawa commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir proposé cette course à Akaashi. Il avait beau avoir des années d'expérience, ce garçon n'avait aucun mal à suivre son rythme. Tous les débutants qu'il avait côtoyés jusque là ralentissaient avant de sauter l'espace entre deux toits. Akaashi ne cillait même pas. Il n'avait aucun mal à se hisser sur les passerelles aussi vite que lui malgré leur différence en matière de musculature et ses réflexes étaient étonnamment développés.

Oikawa avait beau faire partie des Messagers les plus talentueux, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas si rapide à ses débuts. C'était à la fois agaçant et franchement impressionnant.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, au bord du toit où se situait leur ligne d'arrivée fictive, la première question qu'Oikawa lui posa fut :

\- Qui t'as appris à courir ?

Akaashi reprenait son souffle et leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Personne. J'ai juste observé des gens le faire depuis longtemps, et j'ai fini par m'y essayer.

\- Tu m'as presque battu ! Et tu me dis que t'as appris ça en _observant_ ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules. Oikawa tâcha de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point il était étonné. D'où est-ce qu'il venait ? Comment avait-il appris à courir si parfaitement s'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec les messagers ?

Oikawa le découvrirait, peu importe à quel point Akaashi pouvait se montrer secret. Il l'intriguait.

* * *

Akaashi soupira d'épuisement en se laissant tomber sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué. Le quartier général des Messagers était plus convivial que tous les endroits où il avait vécu avec ses parents jusque là. Il avait remarqué une fresque composée de photos de leur équipe, et les sourires qu'ils arboraient tous l'avaient fortement étonné. Lorsqu'il voyait des Messagers passer sur les toits au-dessus de lui, il s'était imaginé qu'ils n'avaient pas une minute pour souffler, et que s'ils étaient bien plus libres que lui, ils n'en étaient pas forcément plus heureux. Il était évident qu'il s'était trompé. Il suffisait de regarder Oikawa et Iwaizumi pour deviner que leur lien était plus puissant encore que s'ils avaient été de la même famille.

Akaashi observa longuement les néons bleus des hélicoptères qui survolaient le quartier par intermittence avant de finalement s'endormir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait ici, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de le savoir. Auparavant, penser au futur l'angoissait plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Désormais, ça ressemblait presque au début d'une aventure.

Et c'était bien plus que ce qu'Akaashi avait espéré en fuyant la vie qu'on avait voulu lui imposer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Akaashi sortait à peine de l'une de salles de bains de la Tanière lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Il reconnut sans peine les voix d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

\- Tu _sais_ que tu dois faire attention !

\- Lâche-moi, Iwa-chan.

\- J'ai raison de m'inquiéter et tu le sais ! Fais une pause, bordel !

\- Non. siffla Oikawa. Je m'arrêterai quand je serai mort.

Oikawa manqua de lui rentrer dedans en sortant d'un pas rageur de la pièce. Akaashi cligna des yeux.

\- Tout va bien ?

Oikawa passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais. Ça va.

Son sourire était faux. Akaashi avait trop l'habitude des gens qui faisaient semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques livraisons vers Regatta Bay. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je ne risque pas de te gêner ?

Oikawa s'adossa au mur.

\- En général je préfère courir seul, mais c'est plus prudent d'être deux. Et je te laisserai les crédits, j'en gagne bien assez avec toutes les missions que je prends.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de commencer à s'habituer au mode de vie des Messagers.

\- Je te suis.

Oikawa lui sourit.

\- J'espère bien.

* * *

Ils traversèrent les immeubles transparents d'Ocean Pier à toute vitesse, sans même s'arrêter pour admirer les arbres aux fleurs violettes qui n'étaient nulle part ailleurs à Cascadia.

Après leur cinquième livraison de la journée, ils firent une halte au sommet d'un immeuble qui surplombait The View. Akaashi n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et il devait admettre qu'en voyant les appartements dans lesquels vivaient les surcastes, il comprenait un peu mieux les motivations de Black November. Ça lui donnait envie de leur faire exploser leurs vitres immaculées en pleine figure.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'Iwa-chan fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. finit par déclarer Oikawa. Qu'il pense que serait tout aussi heureux si je ne courais plus.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

L'impuissance n'était pas difficile à déceler dans la voix d'Oikawa.

\- Si je m'arrêtais, j'aurais l'impression d'être mort. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'aimerais juste qu'il s'en rende compte.

Akaashi voyait bien la joie qui animait Oikawa lorsqu'il courait. Il se doutait qu'il ne se sentait vivant qu'une fois dans les airs, et que le forcer à rester au sol ne reviendrait qu'à le rendre malheureux.

\- Il veut juste éviter que tu te tues. dit doucement Akaashi. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu t'arrêtes.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

\- Avant, on pouvait courir pendant des heures. Et c'était vraiment génial. Il n'y avait que nous deux et on était libres. Et puis je me suis blessé au genou.

Akaashi l'avait remarqué. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa Oikawa continuer.

\- Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'on fait une mission ensemble, je sais qu'il ne se donne pas complètement et qu'il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi. Et je déteste ça.

Akaashi s'était en effet demandé pourquoi il ne parait pas simplement en mission avec Iwaizumi. S'il comprenait qu'il se fasse du souci pour Oikawa, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que ça devait être pour ce dernier de se sentir comme un infirme. Mais Akaashi savait qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, alors il se contenta de laisser son regard se promener sur les flots tranquilles de Regatta Bay en contrebas.

* * *

Quelques mois après l'arrivée d'Akaashi chez les Messagers, Ukai les envoya s'occuper d'une mission pour Kenma, l'un de leurs alliés les plus précieux. Il était connu comme étant le hacker le plus doué de Cascadia. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de leur aide, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à obtempérer.

Oikawa et Akaashi coururent donc jusqu'à sa planque, située entre Shimmering Heights et Eden Village. Les bâtiments alternaient entre des nuances de bleu vert et de violet, et ils firent tous les deux attention à ne pas glisser dans les bassins qui longeaient la plupart des terrasses. À cette hauteur, déraper sur une pierre glissante pouvait être fatal.

\- Ça va la vie, Kuroo ? lança Oikawa en passant la porte du repaire de Kenma.

Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé de Kenma avec l'un de ses robots sur les genoux.

\- Tranquille ! répondit Kuroo. Je suis à fond, là.

\- Il pouvait pas se charger de récupérer ton composant, Kenma ? ricana Oikawa. À quoi il te sert ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons, fanfaronna Kuroo.

Assis au milieu de son salon, au milieu de plusieurs câbles et concentré sur son ordinateur, Kenma leva finalement les yeux vers Oikawa. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- La ferme, Kuroo. Et non Oikawa, je préfère que ce soit toi.

En voyant Kuroo jouer avec son robot comme un gamin de cinq ans, Oikawa comprenait pourquoi. Et de toute façon, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de s'infiltrer – il avait fait cette remarque uniquement pour embêter Kuroo.

Si s'introduire dans le bâtiment en question avait été relativement simple, s'en sortir s'était révélé _bien_ plus compliqué.

 **x**

* * *

Akaashi fut réveillé par une douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la moitié gauche du crâne. Il cligna des yeux et reconnut l'infirmerie de la Tanière. Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent immédiatement. Il était sincèrement étonné d'être encore en vie.

Il remarqua également que quelqu'un dormait juste à côté de lui. Sa tête était posée contre son épaule et sa respiration lui chatouillait la joue. Akaashi savait qu'il serait devenu écarlate s'il avait été un peu plus réveillé. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Oikawa. Personne d'autre ne se serait permis de s'endormir à côté de lui – et personne d'autre n'avait des cheveux aussi parfaits, d'ailleurs. Cette proximité soudaine ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait prétendu si on lui avait posé la question. À vrai dire, c'était réconfortant. Il venait tout de même d'échapper à la mort.

La douleur qui irradiait sa mâchoire suffisait à lui rappeler l'impact de sa tête contre le sol et l'horrible certitude que c'en était terminé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était cru condamné, et il avait encore assez mal pour savoir qu'il n'en avait pas été loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des voix qu'il fut incapable de reconnaître discuter dans le couloir.

\- Ils sont ensemble ou quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai jamais vu Oikawa passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Iwaizumi…

\- En tout cas s'il faut juste se casser la figure pour avoir Oikawa dans son lit je devrais peut-être essayer...

\- Déconne pas, Akaashi aurait pu se tuer !

Akaashi décida de les ignorer et laissa la respiration paisible d'Oikawa le bercer pour tâcher de se rendormir.

 **x**

* * *

Fort heureusement, Akaashi n'avait été blessé qu'à la mâchoire, et cette chute ne laisserait aucune séquelle après quelques jours de repos. Il ne supporta cette immobilité que trois jours avant de faire les cent pas dans la Tanière. Il trouva Oikawa au dernier étage, juste à côté du ventilateur géant qui menait aux souterrains.

Ce dernier s'approcha immédiatement de lui et effleura délicatement sa mâchoire encore éraflée. Akaashi retint son souffle.

\- Ça va mieux ? murmura Oikawa.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Oikawa était conscient qu'il lui en demandait sûrement trop et qu'un jour Akaashi finirait par brutalement le repousser. Il savait qu'Akaashi avait vécu des choses dont il n'avait pas envie de parler, et peu importe combien il voulait savoir, il n'insisterait pas. Pas encore.

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

\- Ouais. T'en fais pas.

Oikawa soupira de soulagement.

\- Je me le serai jamais pardonné, si –

Akaashi l'étreignit si violemment qu'Oikawa en eut le souffle coupé. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'efforça de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur auparavant. Et rien que de voir qu'Akaashi était encore assez en forme pour le serrer aussi fort contre lui, Oikawa se sentait un peu mieux.

\- C'est terminé. déclara Akaashi. Et c'était pas ta faute, d'accord ?

Oikawa hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à s'en convaincre, si Akaashi le pensait vraiment.

* * *

\- Iwa-chan. soupira Oikawa en se laissant tomber sur son lit dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux des plans qu'il lisait sur la tablette d'Ukai et il n'eut qu'à croiser son regard pour deviner ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, Oikawa.

La tête dans son oreiller, ce dernier secoua la tête avec ferveur.

\- Depuis quand ça te fait peur ? s'étonna Iwaizumi.

Son meilleur ami n'avait pas tort. Il l'avait vu sortir avec un nombre incalculable de filles comme de garçons, et Oikawa n'avait jamais eu peur de se déclarer à qui que ce soit.

\- Depuis que ça a de la valeur à mes yeux. finit-il par répondre.

Iwaizumi lui tapota l'épaule.

\- T'es un crétin.

\- Iwa-chan ! s'offusqua Oikawa. Tu pourrais pas me soutenir un peu, une fois de temps en temps ?

\- Tout de suite.

Iwaizumi se racla la gorge et mit ses mains en porte-voix avant de crier :

\- Akaashi !

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur lui pour le forcer à se taire.

\- Iwa-chan, je te jure que tu vas me le pay-

Iwaizumi l'arrêta d'un geste et arqua un sourcil.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me mettre au tapis avec tes bras de fragile ?

\- Ça te va pas d'être prétentieux, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi fixa un point à l'horizon, l'air déçu de lui-même.

\- Tu déteins sur moi.

Oikawa tenta – en vrai – de lui cogner l'épaule.

\- Mais t'as fini, un peu ?

* * *

\- T'as vraiment peur de rien, Akaashi.

Akaashi lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur la plateforme. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la plus haute tour de Rezoning, et une fois de plus, Oikawa avait été soufflé par la vitesse à laquelle Akaashi pouvait grimper ces échafaudages instables.

\- C'est quoi, la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver ? La chute ? Si je commence à me poser la question avant chaque saut, je ne bougerai plus jamais. C'est aussi stupide que de se jeter directement dans le vide.

Oikawa resta silencieux en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Akaashi était tout l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'était attendu – et ça n'en avait été que plus facile de l'apprécier.

\- Je t'imaginais pas raisonner comme ça, admit Oikawa. Je pensais que t'étais du genre à tout analyser, comme Iwa-chan.

Les yeux d'Akaashi ne quittaient pas l'enchevêtrement de planches et de tiges métalliques en contrebas.

\- Ça a son importance. admit t-il. Mais si on sait précisément où on va atterrir, c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

Oikawa n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'embrasser. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être aussi difficile, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi paralysé à la simple idée de faire un geste vers lui.

Mais c'était bien ce qui se passait.

\- Tiens, ça fait presque mois que t'es avec nous. observa t-il.

\- Ouais. remarque Akaashi. C'est passé vite.

Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide.

\- Tu te sens bien avec nous ?

Est-ce qu'il se sentait bien avec _lui_ ?

\- Oui.

Akaashi n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup y réfléchir, visiblement.

\- Je suis content que tu nous aies rejoints. Et qu'Ukai l'ai demandé de te former, aussi. Même si je t'ai pas appris grand chose.

Akaashi sourit, et Oikawa ne comprit qu'il l'avait sûrement regardé un peu trop longtemps qu'au moment où son regard croisa enfin le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Et ce fut le seul avertissement auquel Oikawa eut droit avant qu'Akaashi ne saisisse le col de son t-shirt pour l'embrasser. Ce fut violent, saisissant, aussi terrifiant qu'un saut mal calculé - aussi agréable que de se rendre compte qu'on était encore vivant après avoir pris un risque inconsidéré. Aussi électrifiant que de prendre conscience que certaines peurs sont faites pour êtres ignorées.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à travers les vitres de la Tanière. Iwaizumi revenait d'une mission dans Centurian Yards et s'étonna de trouver les lieux quasiment déserts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquent, Oikawa et Akaashi ? marmonna Ukai en l'apercevant. Ils sont partis depuis un moment.

Iwaizumi se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Ukai en lâcha sa cigarette.

* * *

L'AKAOI MA VIE MON SANG. Et y'a vraiment un perso qui s'appelle Birdman dans Mirror's Edge, j'ai pensé à Bokuto direct xD Même si le Birdman du jeu est beauuucoup plus vieux. BREF. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous ai pas trop perdus avec tous ces termes etc

Je suis fatiguée donc si j'ai laissé des fautes/fin de phrases inexistantes hésitez pas à me le dire, sur ce je vais décéder dans mon lit

 **Aeliheart974**


	3. Song Inspired (Sorry,Halsey)

Voilà voilà, le jour 3 (song inspired) qui est donc inspiré de la chanson Sorry de Halsey. Ecoutez son dernier album, c'est de la bombe. Cet OS n'est pas joyeux du tout je vous préviens 8DDD euh que dire de plus, j'ai sommeil et je suis encore en retard mais who cares je l'ai écrit 8DD

 **Vu que c'est une song fic, lisez cet OS en écoutant Sorry de Halsey, c'est mieux pour l'ambiance :DD**

Merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds dès que possible :D Et je pensais pas en avoir autant pour de l'AkaOi, je vous aime vous avez tout compris.

PS : Pour rejoindre la secte de l'AkaOi vous devez connaître toutes les chansons de HSM2 par coeur, c'est la première règle. Pour toute plainte ou demande de remboursement pour la perte de votre âme remplissez le formulaire numéro 122-5 et envoyez le à **Thalilitwen** 8DDD

* * *

« I'm sorry to my unknown lover

Sorry that I can't believe

That anybody ever really

Starts to fall in love with me »

 **Sorry,** Halsey.

* * *

Parfois, Akaashi se demandait « Pourquoi moi ? »

Pourquoi ces gens-là s'étaient-ils risqués à s'éprendre de lui alors qu'il existait tant d'autres personnes plus simples ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas juste laissé tranquille ?

Akaashi avait essayé d'aimer, plusieurs fois. Et peu importe le temps que ça prenait, il avait toujours fini par blesser quelqu'un. Il était hors de question que ça recommence. Personne n'aurait dû avoir à subir ce genre de chose – et plus il enchaînait ce genre d'erreurs, plus Akaashi songeait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se l'autoriser.

Parce qu'il les avait tous blessés les uns après les autres, et que la chose qui lui restait lorsque tout était terminé était une foule de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Peu importe à quel point il l'aurait voulu, il était incapable d'oublier.

Est-ce qu'il serait capable d'aimer qui que ce soit ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple de ne plus jamais essayer ?

Cette solution lui avait parue envisageable pendant un moment il avait très bien vécu de cette façon et n'avait eu aucun mal à se distancer des gens qui voulaient plus que ce qu'il était prêt à leur donner.

Ils avaient tous mérité mieux que lui ils avaient tous mérité quelqu'un capable de les aimer comme ils avaient aimé Akaashi.

* * *

\- _Tu m'aimes plus ?_

Akaashi avait toujours préféré dire la vérité. Il haïssait l'hypocrisie et préférait largement la dure vérité au plus agréable des mensonges. Ce jour-là avait mis à mal toutes ces certitudes.

\- _Non_ , avait-il articulé. _Je suis désolé._

Quel était l'intérêt de mentir ? Quel était l'intérêt de le laisser penser qu'il restait la moindre chance que leur relation ne s'écroule pas ?

Il aurait largement préféré être de l'autre côté être celui qu'on rejetait, pour une fois, simplement pour ne pas avoir à croiser ce regard totalement détruit et trahi.

Parce que ça ne durait jamais, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les choses de se dérouler de cette façon.

À quoi ça servait d'être gentil ? À quoi ça pouvait bien servir, de faire semblant d'être encore amoureux ?

En quoi c'était plus noble que de dire la vérité ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dû s'infliger ça ?

Akaashi était bien placé pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore avec cette personne-là, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Et aucune phrase gentille n'avait jamais arrangé les choses.

Les choses étaient comme elles étaient. Et faire semblant lui donnait juste l'impression d'être un menteur en plus d'être un monstre.

* * *

 _«_ _ **And someone will love you**_

 ** _Someone will love you_**

 ** _Someone will love you_**

 ** _But someone isn't me_** _»_

* * *

Rien n'avait pu le préparer à sa rencontre avec Oikawa Tooru.

Jusque là, Akaashi avait toujours su ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire : rester à l'écart et ne plus jamais s'ouvrir à quiconque. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre et n'en voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

Et tant pis si ses amis le trouvaient triste, tant pis s'ils étaient incapables de comprendre qu'il était très bien tout seul, et qu'il ne risquait pas de se lasser d'un énième partenaire, de cette façon.

Tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'aborder jusqu'ici avaient fini par laisser tomber.

Abandonner ne faisait cependant pas partie du vocabulaire d'Oikawa.

Akaashi se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre – et les fois d'après, aussi.

* * *

 _« C'est pas ton genre. »_

Un visage qui s'effondre, des larmes qui viennent de nulle part, une blessure qu'il n'avait jamais voulu causer.

 _« Tu peux pas te permettre de tomber amoureux de lui. »_

Un monde qui vole en éclats.

 _« T'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. »_

* * *

Peu importe combien de fois Akaashi avait tenté de le calmer, le feu n'avait jamais cessé de se consumer en lui.

Akaashi ne comptait plus les fois où il avait prié Oikawa d'aller se faire voir et de le laisser tranquille, ce à quoi il n'avait jamais obéi. Certaines de ses avances avaient été plus subtiles que d'autres, mais plus Oikawa s'approchait de lui, plus il avait eu envie de reculer. Akaashi avait finalement accepté de passer du temps avec lui en espérant qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était inutile de se donner tant de mal inutilement.

Il était incapable de dire si ça avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise ou la pire erreur de sa vie. Et le plus effrayant était de se dire qu'il ne s'en rendrait probablement compte que brutalement et douloureusement.

Akaashi ne pouvait rien prédire mais pour la première fois, il y croyait presque. Parce que même s'il ne l'avait jamais cru possible, même si ça n'aurait jamais dû le remuer de l'intérieur comme c'était le cas, il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'Oikawa.

* * *

Une silhouette familière dans la foule, un sourire dont il ne semblait jamais vouloir se lasser – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

 _« Peut-être que ça se passera différemment, cette fois. »_

Une paire de lunettes qui ne lui appartenaient pas sur sa table de chevet et une main qui emprisonnait la sienne. Le goût d'un baiser qui n'avait pas duré assez longtemps, mais qu'il s'assurerait de faire durer la prochaine fois.

 _« Peut-être bien que cette fois-ci, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »_

Un appartement marqué par le passage du temps. Un rire qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Une présence qu'il ne voulait jamais voir disparaître. Oikawa.

 _« Peut-être bien que je l'aime vraiment. »_

Et pour une fois, _pour une fois_ , Akaashi s'était laissé aller à espérer.

Parce qu'il lui avait semblé qu'Oikawa était le seul à savoir ce que ça pouvait être de se sentir seul, même dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était le seul qu'Akaashi n'avait plus peur de blesser. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il ne transformerait pas en souvenir douloureux comme tous les autres.

Parce que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'impression que ses sentiments étaient temporaires.

* * *

 _« Sorry to my unknown lover_

 _Sorry I could be so blind_

 _Didn't mean to leave you_

 _And all of the things that we had behind »_

 **Sorry** , Halsey.

* * *

Voilà, c'était de l'angst gratuit. J'espère que c'est pas trop wtf, j'étais un peu speed pour l'écrire, BREF j'espère que ça vous a plu :D

 **Aeliheart974**


	4. Zombie Apocalypse AU

Hey. Je suis pas mal en retard mais comme vous pouvez le voir cet OS est plus long que les autres, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pris autant de temps (kill me) héhé. J'avais pas du tout prévu aussi long mais je sais pas je trouvais que ça méritait d'être plus exploité, et voilà je me suis retrouvée avec presque 8K d'akaoi angst. Si j'étais pas aussi flemmarde j'aurai presque pu en faire une fic mais là n'est pas le propos 8D

Donc voilà, un UA Zombie Apocalypse :D Je vous préviens direct, c'est pas joyeux du tout (on s'en serait douté mais still) voilà voilà lisez à vos risques et périls

Merci énorme à ma waifu **Bymeha** qui a :

\- regardé des vidéos de virus zombie dégueu rien que pour m'aider avec cet OS

\- regardé 22 épisodes de haikyuu avec moi parce que c'est un amour

\- m'a supportée pendant que j'écrivais cet OS jusqu'à 2h du mat chez elle pendant 3 jours

\- ET qui m'a relue et donné son avis précieux (je t'aime épouse moi again)

Also merci à ma partenaire de crime **Thalilitwen** (les témoins de l'akaoi tmtc dude) pour avoir supporté mes plaintes et m'avoir suggéré de mettre Sugawara là dedans quand je savais pas qui choisir 8D Et aussi à **AsterRealm** et **Shakyla** bc squad goals et WW we die like men, ET last but not least, merci à **Elliada** de m'avoir également encouragée quand j'étais en pls et que je voyais pas le bout de cet OS, ily girl

* * *

 **JOUR 5 : APOCALYPSE**

Oikawa aurait aimé se trouver au milieu d'un cauchemar.

Si seulement il avait pu être en train de rêver. Si seulement il avait pu se réveiller en se jurant de ne plus jamais regarder le moindre film de zombies.

Si seulement cette horrible épidémie avait pu prendre fin à son réveil, le lendemain du jour où le chaos avait débuté.

Mais ça n'en était pas un. Les morts n'étaient pas revenus avec le lever du soleil, les télécommunications n'étaient pas revenues à la normale – et pire que tout, Iwaizumi n'était nulle part.

x

Oikawa n'était pas un adulte. Il avait beau avoir eu dix-huit ans à peine un mois plus tôt, ça ne le rendait en aucun cas plus apte à affronter la situation impossible qui s'abattait sur le Japon depuis plus de deux semaines.

Tout était arrivé beaucoup trop vite. Il se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée à Miyagi. Il se trouvait en plein centre-ville avec Takeru. Ils venaient juste de finir de manger leur glace et Oikawa s'apprêtait à le ramener chez ses parents.

\- C'est quoi, ces alarmes ?

Oikawa avait scanné le centre commercial du regard. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas une heure de pointe, mais les passants s'étaient tous entre-regardés d'un air perplexe.

\- Me prends pas la main, je suis pas un enfant, avait boudé Takeru.

\- Je te lâcherai pas, avait sifflé Oikawa. On s'en va, et maintenant.

 _« Annonce à toute la population de Miyagi. Rentrez tous chez vous immédiatement. Un virus très dangereux se propage actuellement dans la région. Rentrez tous chez vous et écoutez attentivement les informations. »_

Cette fois-ci, Takeru n'avait pas fait d'histoires pour lui tenir la main. Oikawa avait entendu des échos de conversations alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie. Une dame paniquée chuchotait à un vieil homme :

\- Ma nièce vient de m'appeler. Elle m'a dit que son mari était devenu complètement fou, qu'il avait essayé de la tuer…qu'il avait des plaques partout sur le corps, comme un mort vivant !

Oikawa s'était figé. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Cette femme pourrait tout aussi bien avoir perdu la raison. Mais si elle disait vrai…

Le passeur avait tenté d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac et il avait entraîné Takeru dans la direction opposée à leur arrêt de bus habituel.

\- On prend pas le bus pour rentrer ?

Oikawa marchait déjà d'un pas vif.

\- Non, on habite pas si loin que ça, je veux pas risquer de prendre les transports en commun.

\- Mais –

\- Dépêche-toi, Takeru.

Oikawa avait immédiatement regretté de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement en le voyant blêmir. Takeru était bien assez grand pour comprendre que c'était sérieux et qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà en danger.

\- J'ai peur ! avait-il gémi.

\- T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, d'accord ? Je suis là. On va vite rentrer chez nous.

Il avait tenté d'appeler Iwaizumi une demi-douzaine de fois pendant toute la durée de leur trajet, sans succès.

 _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Iwaizumi Hajime. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. Sauf si c'est toi, Shittykawa. »_

C'était bien la seule fois où le répondeur d'Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas fait rire du tout.

Ils arrivaient à peine au coin de la rue lorsqu'Oikawa avait remarqué un passant à la démarche curieuse. Un frisson l'avait secoué et il avait immédiatement entraîné Takeru derrière l'un des buissons qui entouraient la résidence. Il avait prié pour que son neveu ne fasse pas le moindre bruit et lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche. La silhouette était passée tout près d'eux et Oikawa avait retenu son souffle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »_

La créature était de taille moyenne bien qu'elle se tienne légèrement voûtée. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il s'agissait un véritable _zombie_ – et il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait pu combattre dans des jeux vidéos avec Iwaizumi, Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Celui-là ressemblait en tout point à un être humain normal, sauf qu'il boitait et que sa peau était boursoufflée comme s'il était victime d'une mutation atroce.

 _« Ça n'existe pas. Ça n'existe pas. »_

Mais cette créature n'avait absolument plus rien d'humain. Oikawa avait attendu avec terreur qu'il tourne les talons. Le bruit qu'il faisait était presque plus effrayant que son aspect – un espèce de gargouillis immonde tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement éloigné, Takeru tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Oikawa l'avait serré contre lui.

\- Ça va aller. Il est parti, et on est presque arrivés chez toi.

Ils avaient couru jusqu'à la maison de sa tante sans se retourner.

En rétrospective, Oikawa se félicitait d'avoir eu le réflexe d'éviter le bus. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini par arriver jusqu'à la maison des parents de Takeru, les images qui défilaient à la télévision les avaient horrifiés. Les transports en commun étaient le dernier endroit où ils auraient voulu se trouver cet après-midi-là.

\- Comment ça peut se propager aussi vite ? avait demandé Oikawa à sa tante une fois que Takeru eut été se coucher.

\- Ils ne savent pas, avait-elle soupiré. Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec des spores, et que c'est surtout dans les champs que ça s'est développé en premier…J'espère que ça s'arrangera vite.

Oikawa savait qu'elle lui disait ça uniquement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il avait tenté une fois de plus d'appeler Iwaizumi et avait juré en tombant une énième fois sur le répondeur.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Tooru. lui avait dit son oncle lorsqu'Oikawa était redescendu dans le salon. Tes parents sont en sécurité, on verra comment on s'organise demain.

\- Iwa-chan ne répond pas.

Il n'avait aucune raison de masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Son oncle avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Tu as essayé d'appeler ses parents ?

\- Non, avoua Oikawa. Je le fais tout de suite.

\- Il est un peu tard, attends peut-être –

Oikawa avait déjà composé le numéro.

\- Iwaizumi-san ? C'est –

La mère d'Iwaizumi avait l'air bien réveillée.

\- Tooru-kun ! J'ai eu tes parents i peine dix minutes. Hajime est avec toi ?

Le cœur d'Oikawa s'était serré d'angoisse. Non, _non_ – tout, mais pas ça.

\- Non, j'espérais qu'il était chez vous, il répond pas à son téléphone…

\- Oh mon dieu …

Oikawa serra son portable dans son poing et balbutia :

\- Mais…où il était, cet après-midi ?

\- Avec Matsukawa, je crois. Mais on l'a appelé et il nous dit qu'ils se sont quittés avant le début de l'alerte.

\- C'est pas vrai…lâcha Oikawa.

\- Bon, écoute. On verra ça demain. Il s'est sûrement mis à l'abri quelque part. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter et repose-toi…

Oikawa n'écoutait déjà plus. Derrière lui, le journal télévisé déversait un flot de mauvaises nouvelles ininterrompu.

 _« …déjà une centaine de morts dans la région de Miyagi depuis le début de l'alerte. La cause du virus étant encore indéterminée, nous vous répétons de rester chez vous et de vous éloigner au plus possible des zones agricoles. »_

Oikawa était allé dormir ce soir-là en espérant de toutes ses forces se réveiller chez lui.

L'apocalypse ne s'était pas arrêtée le lendemain. Les zombies n'avaient pas disparu. Et pire encore Iwaizumi n'était pas revenu.

 _« Après de plus amples investigations, il a été découvert que les personnes infectées par le virus sont condamnées et qu'il n'existe à ce jour aucun remède. Fuyez les personnes atteintes à tout prix. Le seul moyen de les tuer est par décapitation, ou par un violent coup dans la tête de n'importe quelle sorte. Prenez garde aux morsures. »_

Les télécommunications avaient cessé de fonctionner quelques jours plus tard, et la panique s'était installée. Des morts déambulaient dans les rues, et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de leur couper la tête.

Oikawa et sa famille habitaient relativement loin des zones agricoles et des plus grands foyers de crise. Ils avaient donc décidé d'abriter la famille de son oncle et de rester enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'un remède soit trouvé.

Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'Iwaizumi, Oikawa refuserait de rester sans rien faire à se tourner les pouces pendant que le monde se consumait autour de lui.

Il avait entendu parler de convois de réfugiés qui s'étaient rendus à Tokyo dès la première nuit, faute de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et par peur de la propagation du virus dans la région. S'il existait ne serait-ce que le moindre espoir qu'Iwaizumi soit là bas et encore en vie, Oikawa se devait de le découvrir. Les parents de son meilleur ami s'étaient peut être résolus à attendre en espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort dans un ravin quelque part – ou pire – ce n'était pas son cas. C'était hors de question.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Oikawa s'était enfui de chez lui au milieu de la nuit en volant le pick-up de son oncle. Ses parents possédaient deux voitures – ils n'auraient aucun mal à tous se déplacer en cas de besoin, même sans celle de son oncle.

Une semaine plus tôt, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était l'université dans laquelle il serait admis, et si oui ou non il serait dans la même équipe qu'Iwaizumi. Oikawa s'était presque senti comme un adulte, l'espace de quelques semaines.

En revanche, alors qu'il démarrait à toute vitesse la voiture de son oncle pour s'enfuir sur les routes désertes de Miyagi, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi immature et stupide. Oikawa savait très bien que c'était la pire des décisions qu'il puisse prendre, qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde à l'état dans lequel il mettrait sa famille s'il ne revenait jamais. Mais il était assez obstiné et irresponsable pour risquer sa vie s'il s'agissait de retrouver son meilleur ami. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de la fin du monde ou non.

x

Oikawa avait quasiment atteint la limite de la région au lever du jour, le lendemain. Il avait pris assez de nourriture pour tenir quelques jours – histoire de ne pas vider les réserves de sa famille – de quoi se défendre, son téléphone désormais inutile, et des vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait emporter dans ces cas-là et songea qu'il serait de toute manière obligé de s'arrêter dans un magasin.

Il avait roulé le plus vite possible pendant la nuit histoire de s'éloigner du quartier où vivaient ses parents. Ils ne tenteraient pas de le retrouver en dehors d'un certain périmètre, et la radio étant le seul moyen de communication encore utilisable, ils avaient peu de chance de joindre la police.

La police avait sans doute autre chose à faire de que de poursuivre un adolescent qui avait signé son arrêt de mort, de toute façon.

Oikawa hésita à s'arrêter en passant devant une épicerie à priori déserte. Il comptait rejoindre Tokyo en faisant le moins d'arrêts possible, mais il ne tiendrait pas trois jours sans provisions. D'un autre côté, s'il tombait sur des zombies maintenant, il serait mort avant même d'avoir quitté Miyagi.

 _« Tu pourras pas passer ta vie caché dans la voiture. Si tu veux retrouver Iwa-chan, tu seras obligé de prendre des risques. »_

Oikawa claqua la portière d'une main tout en serrant sa batte de baseball de l'autre.

Chaque pas qu'il fit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'épicerie fut une épreuve. Il regardait constamment derrière lui, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le plus terrifiant depuis le début de l'épidémie, c'était le silence. Il n'entendait plus ni les voitures, ni même le grésillement des lignes à haute tension. Peu de maisons avaient encore accès à l'électricité, à Miyagi. Et il avait entendu à la radio que les rares habitations où elle fonctionnait encore s'étaient fait attaquer par des gens désespérés. Il espérait de tout son cœur que personne ne viendrait chercher des ennuis à sa famille.

Oikawa avait l'impression de vivre dans une ville fantôme. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle des membres de son équipe et ne savait même pas combien de ses connaissances étaient encore en vie. Il se forçait à écouter l'autoradio en conduisant, mais chaque nouvelle information lui donnait envie de vomir.

L'épicerie était tout aussi silencieuse lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée. Oikawa tenait sa batte fermement en s'avançant dans les allées. Personne. L'endroit était vide. Il manquait plusieurs produits dans certains rayons, signe que d'autres personnes étaient passées avant lui. Aucune trace de sang ou de zombies, en revanche. Il remplit son sac à dos de viande séchée et de conserves tout en continuant de tendre l'oreille.

Il arrivait presque au rayon des bouteilles d'eau lorsqu'il sursauta violemment en entendant du mouvement derrière lui. Il leva immédiatement sa batte et fit volte-face, prêt à exploser la tête au moindre zombie qui se risquerait à l'attaquer.

Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas un zombie et il évita de justesse un coup mortel.

\- Oikawa ? s'écria-t-il.

Le passeur crut mourir de soulagement en reconnaissant le passeur de Karasuno, Sugawara.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

\- J'ai vu ça. soupira Sugawara. T'as failli me décapiter.

Oikawa abaissa sa batte.

\- Désolé.

Sugawara n'avait pas bonne mine. Le sourire qu'il avait arboré lors de tous leurs matchs avait disparu, et ses cheveux pâles d'ordinaire si bien coiffés étaient en bataille. Il avait un marteau accroché à la ceinture, et à voir l'état de ses vêtements, il n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'Oikawa depuis le début de l'épidémie.

\- T'es seul ? lui demanda Oikawa.

\- Je…J'étais avec Daichi et Nishinoya. Mais on s'est fait attaquer. Et –

Il haussa les épaules, l'air totalement perdu.

\- Maintenant je suis tout seul, oui.

Oikawa ne l'avait jamais apprécié – comme la plupart des joueurs de Karasuno, d'ailleurs –, mais son seul réflexe à ce moment-là fut de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sugawara se mordit la lèvre.

\- Moi aussi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es arrivé là ?

\- Je te raconterai ça plus tard, décida Oikawa. Je préfère qu'on traîne pas trop ici, surtout si tu t'es fait attaquer récemment. Ils étaient où, exactement, les zombies ?

\- À plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Je les ai semés. Mais on a aucun moyen de savoir où ils iront après.

\- Autant pas traîner, alors. J'ai une voiture. Je compte aller jusqu'à Tokyo le plus vite possible. Si tu veux venir avec moi, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Sugawara haussa les sourcils, l'air interloqué. Il était visiblement désorienté et Oikawa se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il serait devenu s'il ne l'avait pas croisé. Il semblait prêt à se rouler en boule dans un coin et à ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, Oikawa. Je m'y attendais pas de ta part.

Oikawa trouva dieu-sait-où la force de ricaner.

\- C'est quand même l'apocalypse, je peux pas me comporter comme un con.

\- Eh bah j'espère que tu pourras un jour te recomporter comme un con, soupira Suga. Je préférais cette époque-là.

\- Oh crois moi, moi aussi. souffla Oikawa, la voix remplie d'amertume. On prend de quoi tenir un moment et on se tire d'ici.

Sugawara hocha la tête.

 **x**

\- Donc tu cherches Iwaizumi ?

Une main sur le volant, Oikawa acquiesça. Ils roulaient depuis déjà une demi-heure.

\- J'ai bon espoir qu'il soit à Tokyo. Mais j'en aurai le cœur net qu'une fois que je l'aurai vu.

\- J'espère que tu le retrouveras. J'imagine que ça doit être horrible de ne pas savoir.

\- Ouais.

Oikawa n'avait rien de sympathique à lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux – et il savait que rien ne ramènerait les amis de Sugawara, de toute façon. Mieux valait réserver son énergie pour les amener tous les deux en vie à Tokyo.

Ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Sur le tableau de bord du pick-up, le néon indiquant le niveau d'essence était allumé d'un rouge inquiétant.

\- Faudra qu'on trouve une station demain. constata Oikawa.

\- Ou un réservoir à siphonner, suggéra Sugawara.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui d'un air interloqué.

\- Eh bah t'es bien renseigné dis moi !

Sugawara haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai vu pas mal de films.

\- Tu sais comment on siphonne un réservoir ?

\- J'imagine qu'il faut un bidon et un tuyau.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas débarrassé toutes les affaires de son oncle à l'arrière du pick-up dans sa hâte et il y avait quelques chances pour que ces deux objets y soient.

Ils étendirent leurs sacs de couchage à l'arrière du pick-up après s'être arrêtés sur le bas côté, suffisamment loin de la route pour ne pas se faire repérer, sans pourtant trop s'approcher des bois. Oikawa avait retenu qu'il fallait mieux éviter la végétation avant de savoir précisément d'où venait le virus.

\- On verra ça demain pour l'essence. baîlla t-il. J'ai pas dormi depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je peux conduire demain, si tu veux. J'ai le permis.

\- Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de te ramasser, plaisanta Oikawa.

Sugawara eut un faible sourire.

\- Nishinoya t'aurait été plus utile. Il nous a sauvé la vie un paquet de fois depuis le début de…ce virus.

Oikawa posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à dormir, de toute façon. Et puisqu'ils devaient monter la garde tour à tour, autant qu'il laisse une occasion à Sugawara de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si ça risquait probablement de lui filer des cauchemars.

Sugawara lui expliqua d'une voix tremblante qu'ils étaient censés arriver tous les trois à l'épicerie pour récupérer des provisions, mais qu'un groupe de zombies les avaient attaqués plusieurs pâtés de maisons avant. Nishinoya s'était fait mordre et avait mordu Daichi. Et avant que Sugawara ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de se transformer, ses deux amis s'étaient retournés contre lui. Selon lui, il ne fallait pas plus qu'une poignée de secondes avant que le virus atteigne le cœur.

\- J'ai juste…couru. Et j'ai réussi à les semer. Je…Je pouvais pas les tuer. J'en ai pas eu le courage, et maintenant ils sont sûrement encore en train d'errer dans les rues…peut être qu'ils souffrent, j'en sais rien et –

Oikawa lui caressa les cheveux machinalement – parce que c'était ce qu'Iwaizumi faisait quand il était déprimé et que ça marchait étonnamment bien pour le réconforter.

\- Ils sont morts. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils souffrent.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne rendait pas la vérité plus facile à accepter et que c'était tout aussi affreux.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, soupira finalement Sugawara. Essaie de dormir, maintenant.

Oikawa acquiesça. Il songea égoïstement que malgré la tragédie qui avait mis Sugawara sur son chemin, il était bien content de ne pas être seul.

 **x**

Oikawa réveilla Sugawara aux alentours de huit heures le lendemain. Il l'avait contrait à manger un peu même s'il disait avoir l'estomac noué – ce qu'Oikawa comprenait totalement – histoire qu'il prenne des forces, et ils étaient descendus du pick-up, très peu rassurés à l'idée de s'aventurer dans ce parking désert.

Il s'agissait du parking d'un magasin d'outillage situé dans une zone industrielle au bord de l'autoroute.

\- On devrait peut-être faire un tour à l'intérieur pour voir si on peut pas trouver de meilleures armes, fit remarquer Sugawara. J'irai pas loin avec ce marteau si on se fait attaquer.

Ils s'engagèrent donc prudemment à l'intérieur du magasin désert. Les rayons étaient silencieux et Oikawa pouvait entendre le vent siffler à l'extérieur. Il voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

En regardant Sugawara comparer les haches, bien plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chemise à carreaux orange, Oikawa eut une fois de plus l'impression d'être au milieu d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Sugawara en remarquant son air absent.

Oikawa soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais à comparer des haches avec toi pour se défendre de zombies..

Sugawara hocha la tête, l'air aussi dépité que lui.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Allez, fais ton choix, Rambo.

Sugawara brandit une hache de taille moyenne dont le manche était peint en bleu.

\- Tant qu'on y est, autant regarder s'ils n'ont pas des bidons plus grands que celui de mon oncle.

Ils avaient trouvé un tuyau le matin même, mais le seul jerricane qui était dans le coffre ne dépassait pas les cinq litres.

\- Il nous en faudrait au moins deux de dix litres. déclara Oikawa lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans le rayon qui les intéressait.

\- Là, dit Sugawara.

Il restait en effet un gros jerricane de vingt litres.

\- Ça sera un peu lourd, mais ça fera l'affaire. Allez, on se tire.

Sugawara et Oikawa avaient tous les deux remarqué qu'un bon nombre de rayons semblaient avoir été dévalisés, mais avaient choisi de ne pas le mentionner. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'ils étaient en danger, ici où ailleurs.

Une fois de retour sur le parking, ils ne perdirent pas une minute et repérèrent une voiture de la même taille que celle du pick-up de l'oncle d'Oikawa.

\- Surveille les environs, je vais m'en occuper.

Sugawara haussa un sourcil, mais lui tendit le bidon d'essence et le tuyau.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Le passeur finit par acquiescer et s'éloigna pour scanner les allées du parking du regard, le poing serré sur sa batte de baseball.

Oikawa siphonna le réservoir de deux voitures avant de totalement remplir le bidon. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'allée principale lorsqu'il fut violemment poussé sur le côté. Il en lâcha son jerricane et éclaboussa le goudron d'essence. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant que Sugawara ne décapite le zombie qui avait voulu se jeter sur lui. Horrifié, Oikawa remarqua trop tard le second mort-vivant juste derrière Sugawara.

\- Attention ! hurla-t-il.

Oikawa se releva d'un bond et envoya un grand coup de batte dans la tête du zombie – trop tard, bien trop tard. Le hurlement de Sugawara lui glaça le sang.

Sugawara se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à s'effondrer. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard en voyant la large morsure qui déchirait sa jugulaire. Oikawa se jeta en avant pour le rattrapper et plaqua sa main sur la blessure dont le sang s'échappait par vagues.

\- Non. s'écria-t-il. Non !

Ses yeux s'éteignirent sur une expression terrorisée qu'Oikawa n'oublierait probablement jamais. Figé sur place, Oikawa regarda le sang baigner les cheveux clairs de Sugawara – le même sang qui lui baignait ses mains et la manche de sa veste.

Oikawa se releva péniblement et manqua de trébucher. La vue de son corps sans vie étendu sur le bitume lui donnait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de s'enfuir loin d'ici et immédiatement. Il ramassa son bidon d'essence rempli aux trois quarts et le referma dans un état second. L'odeur du sang mêlée à celle de l'essence renversée lui donnait la nausée. Il déglutit et courut jusqu'au pick-up sans se retourner.

Il n'avait pas mérité ça. _Personne_ ne méritait de mourir de cette façon.

Oikawa démarra au quart de tour et roula bien au-dessus de la vitesse qui aurait été raisonnable pour s'en aller de cet endroit.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que ses mains tremblaient sur le volant. Elles étaient rouges de sang – le sang de Sugawara, qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. C'était réel, _horriblement_ réel.

Ce cauchemar était devenu sa réalité et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début.

Oikawa s'arrêta brutalement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Sugawara était mort. Au lieu d'être à côté de lui sur le siège passager, il était étendu au milieu d'un parking, sans vie. Oikawa frappa le volant d'un geste rageur alors que des sanglots le secouaient.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Combien de personnes s'étaient-elles sacrifiées comme lui depuis le début de l'épidémie ? Combien de gens devrait-il encore voir mourir ?

Combien de temps avant que lui-même ne finisse par se faire tuer ?

 _« Faites qu'Iwa-chan aille bien. Faites qu'Iwa-chan aille bien… »_

 **x**

La mort de Sugawara avait dissuadé Oikawa de faire le moindre arrêt qui ne soit pas totalement indispensable. Il lui restait assez de nourriture pour tenir trois ou quatre jours – peut être cinq en se rationnant. En revanche, l'essence revint à manquer deux jours plus tard.

Il décida à contrecœur de s'arrêter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Oikawa passa devant une station-service et décida d'y faire un arrêt pour remplir son réservoir.

Il ne remarqua les deux zombies qu'une fois engagé dans le parking et hésita à s'en aller sur-le-champ.

Il ne changea d'avis qu'en comprenant que l'un des deux n'était pas un zombie. À en voir la façon dont il tenait son pied de biche, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et les mains tremblantes, il était définitivement vivant.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'autre. Ses cheveux blancs striés de noir étaient poisseux de sang, et son cou était parsemé de plaques verdâtres.

À en voir l'expression horrifiée de l'autre garçon et la façon dont il se plaquait une main sur la bouche, Oikawa comprit qu'ils se connaissaient probablement très bien. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

Il descendit du pick-up en claquant la portière le plus fort possible, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : le zombie se tourna vers lui.

Oikawa sentit le temps ralentir alors qu'il levait sa batte, prêt à en finir avec ce malheureux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait le zombie avec des yeux désespérés. Oikawa évita habilement le zombie lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. Il était rapide, pour un mort vivant.

Il reconnut avec horreur Bokuto Kotaro, le capitaine de Fukurodani.

 _« Non, c'est pas possible. C'est pas possible… »_

Oikawa tâcha de se ressaisir et lui donna un coup de batte dans la tête aussi fort qu'il le put. Bokuto – ou ce qui restait de lui – s'écrasa au sol dans un affreux craquement et ne se releva pas.

Il vit l'autre garçon tomber à genoux et l'entendit pousser un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang.

Oikawa n'avait aucune idée de son nom, ni de comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais il venait de lui sauver la vie. Et de tuer l'un de ses amis.

\- Ça va aller. s'entendit-il dire. Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Il lui tendit la main. Akaashi tremblait de la tête aux pieds et le regardait sans le voir. Oikawa sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de zombies traînaient encore dans le coin. Il devait partir maintenant – avec où sans ce garçon.

Oikawa s'accroupit en face de lui.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que t'es en état de choc, mais on doit pas rester ici.

Le garçon sembla enfin revenir a lui. Il serra les dents et releva la tête avant de prendre la main qu'Oikawa lui tendait. Il s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras la seconde d'après. Oikawa aurait voulu le secouer et lui rappeler qu'ils risquaient encore de se faire attaquer, qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il le laissa pleurer autant qu'il en avait besoin tout en surveillant les environs.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? finit-il par lui demander.

Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre, la voix un peu brisée à force d'avoir pleuré.

\- Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.

\- D'accord. Moi c'est Oikawa. Est ce que... est ce qu'il reste d'autres gens que tu connais ici ?

Akaashi se détacha de lui et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Ils sont tous morts.

Oikawa déglutit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je…J'ai une voiture. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux.

Akaashi le dévisagea d'un air sombre, comme s'il ne venait pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans son épaule quelques instants plus tôts.

\- T'es pas obligé. Tu me dois rien. Et tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- C'est hors de question.

Oikawa n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'Akaashi comprenne ce qu'il entendait par là. Il venait d'échapper à la mort et n'avait visiblement pas de voiture, contrairement à Oikawa. Si des zombies rôdaient encore dans les parages, il ne ferait pas long feu.

\- D'accord. capitula finalement Akaashi. Je te suis.

Il récupéra son sac à dos quelques mètres plus loin - il avait dû s'en débarrasser pour fuir le zombie plus efficacement - et suivit Oikawa jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois qu'Akaashi fut installé dans le pick-up, Oikawa fit le plein d'essence et récupéra une bonbonne d'eau dans la station-service avant de remonter derrière le volant.

\- Je t'ai même pas demandé où tu allais. observa Akaashi alors qu'ils roulaient depuis dix minutes.

\- Ça importe vraiment, de toute façon ? soupira Oikawa. Je cherche un camp de réfugiés au sud de Tokyo.

\- Je vois.

Akaashi passa tout le trajet la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture tandis qu'Oikawa l'emmenait loin des horreurs qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

Le soleil déclinait et il dut rapidement réfléchir à un endroit où se garer pour dormir. S'il n'était toujours pas rassuré à l'idée de s'arrêter, il avait eu une journée éprouvante et ne pouvait pas risquer de conduire la nuit dans cet état.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus jusqu'au soir, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et dormir. Oikawa insista pour qu'Akaashi se repose le premier. La nuit passa bien plus lentement que la précédente, dans le silence le plus total.

Akaashi ne lui parla quasiment pas pendant les trois premiers jours. Il répondait à ses questions et faisait de temps en temps une suggestion sur le chemin à emprunter, avant de replonger immédiatement dans son mutisme.

\- Ou est ta famille ? finit-il par lui demander.

Oikawa serra légèrement le poing sur le volant. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Tokyo, mais il avait décidé de contourner le centre le plus possible. La ville ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et il préférait mettre plus de temps à arriver au camp plutôt que de foncer au milieu d'une armée de zombies.

\- À Miyagi.

\- C'est pas la porte à côté. Surtout par les temps qui courent. observa Akaashi.

Le passeur garda les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Je sais. Je cherche mon meilleur ami.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime ?

Oikawa le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

\- Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je sais que tu étais le capitaine de Seijoh et que vous êtes inséparables. Des gens de Karasuno m'en ont parlé.

Oikawa lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir utilisé le passé.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu as laissé ta famille derrière toi pour le retrouver, donc.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste. soupira Oikawa. Je sais qu'il est peut-être mort et que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais ma famille. Mais je sais aussi...que je peux pas vivre sans lui. C'est impossible.

Akaashi resta silencieux un moment.

\- C'est vrai que c'est irresponsable et égoïste. Mais peut-être que si j'avais été un peu plus égoïste, moi aussi, Bokuto serait encore en vie.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

\- T'en sais rien du tout, Akaashi.

\- Toi non plus, riposta ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas tort, et Oikawa n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus attentif, Sugawara serait encore en vie, lui aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver Iwaizumi.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour continuer à espérer. finit par dire Akaashi. Si t'étais pas arrivé, je sais que je l'aurai laissé me tuer. Jamais j'aurais pu me résoudre à le tuer.

\- C'est normal. murmura Oikawa. Personne n'a envie de faire ça.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

 **x**

Après l'avoir vu frissonner, Oikawa avait proposé sa veste à Akaashi, qui avait vivement refusé. Il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire enfiler sa veste AobaJohsai, qu'il avait mise dans ses affaires plus par sentimentalisme qu'autre chose. Il lui semblait que le volleyball faisait quasiment partie d'une autre vie, désormais.

\- Le tissu est pas très épais, mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Merci. murmura Akaashi.

Il progressaient à un rythme affreusement lent. Même en évitant le centre, Oikawa avait pensé pouvoir rejoindre Tokyo beaucoup plus vite que ça, mais à force de croiser des hordes de zombies et de devoir rebrousser chemin, leur trajet s'était considérablement rallongé.

Le seul point positif était qu'Akaashi lui parlait un peu plus chaque jour - ils avaient des conversations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Du lycée, du volley, de leurs anciennes équipes. De Bokuto, aussi.

\- J'ai pas envie d'éviter le sujet. Si je fais comme s'il n'existait pas, c'est comme s'il était mort une deuxième fois.

\- Je comprends.

Oikawa le trouvait bien plus courageux que lui. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'Iwaizumi puisse ne pas être en vie le rendait malade.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place et que ça avait été Iwa-chan à celle de Bokuto. lui avoua-t-il, un soir.

Akaashi ne répondit rien.

\- J'aurai pas pu, poursuivit Oikawa d'une voix bien plus brisée que ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraître.

\- On va le retrouver. lui dit Akaashi. De ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, il se débrouille sûrement mieux que nous.

Il lui prit la main dans l'obscurité et Oikawa se força à le croire.

 **x**

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans un seul sac de couchage à l'arrière du pick-up, l'un après l'autre. Le seul bon côté de l'obscurité qui recouvrait la ville dès la tombée de la nuit était qu'ils pouvaient voir les étoiles. C'était loin de suffire à Oikawa pour dormir paisiblement - il avait toujours eu besoin de lumière pour s'endormir -, mais c'était un mince réconfort. Ça et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui dormir et à qui parler.

L'été ne rendait pas le fait de dormir à l'arrière d'un pick-up moins désagréable. Oikawa était reconnaissant envers sa couverture et la présence d'Akaashi à ses côtés.

Un soir où la nuit s'était révélée être particulièrement glaciale, ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu plus de chaleur. Il avait senti le cœur d'Akaashi battre à un rythme affolant contre son torse, et c'était sans doute l'une des premières fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il manifestait autre chose que son habituelle froideur. Comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Quelque chose de fragile, mais de bien réel.

\- Akaashi, avait-il murmuré, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

\- Dors, Oikawa.

Oikawa avait cherché sa main dans l'obscurité et entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. Akaashi l'avait serré plus fort contre lui sans un mot.

Oikawa ne le connaissait même pas deux semaines plus tôt, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en savoir plus sur lui que sur certaines personnes qu'il côtoyait depuis le début du lycée.

Akaashi parlait peu, mais ne disait jamais rien de superflu. Oikawa s'était vite rendu compte qu'il savait beaucoup de choses utiles pour survivre – quels types de plantes étaient comestibles, par exemple. Et s'il avait été paralysé par la peur lorsque Bokuto avait été mordu, il n'avait plus jamais reculé devant un zombie. Il les frappait avec encore plus d'assurance qu'Oikawa – comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il les tuait tous pour se venger de ce qui était arrivé à Bokuto. L'adresse avec laquelle il maniait la hache de Sugawara en dépit de son poids forçait l'admiration.

Et Oikawa ne pouvait pas nier que malgré l'air dévasté qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter, sa maigreur et ses cernes, Akaashi avait indéniablement quelque chose de captivant.

x

L'annonce du recensement des morts avait lieu tous les soirs à dix-huit heures. Le camp de réfugiés de Miyagi s'en chargeait, et même s'ils ne pouvaient sûrement pas retrouver tous les corps, il fallait se satisfaire de cette approximation. Oikawa attendait ce moment avec terreur en craignant d'y entendre le nom d'Iwaizumi. La lecture des noms semblait plus longue et plus angoissante avec chaque jour qui passait. Il y avait fort heureusement très peu de noms qui leur étaient familiers – jusqu'à ce soir là en particulier.

Il y av ait une liste interminable de décès dans la région de Miyagi, et Oikawa pria de toutes ses forces pour que sa famille soit en sécurité.

 _« Matsukawa Issei. Hanamaki Takahiro. »_

Oikawa se prit la tête entre les mains. Akaashi grimaça a côté de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

Non. _Non_.

\- Pas eux, murmura-t-il. Pas Makki et Mattsun...

Il essuya fébrilement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. L'air lui sembla tout à coup irrespirable.

\- Ils étaient à Miyagi. Je pensais qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

\- Personne ne l'est, murmura Akaashi d'une voix amère. Je suis désolé, Oikawa.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Oikawa s'était persuadé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Iwaizumi. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il lui suffirait de récupérer son meilleur ami pour que ce qui leur arrivait s'arrête.

 _« Ce que je peux être stupide. »_

Akaashi éteignit le poste de radio et prit Oikawa dans ses bras. Le passeur n'arrivait plus à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Son esprit l'assaillait de questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais les réponses. Comment étaient-ils morts ? Est-ce que ça avait été rapide ? Où se trouvaient-ils précisément ? Bon sang, Hanamaki avait deux frères à peine plus vieux que Takeru.

Des images passaient en boucle dans son esprit, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. La première fois qu'ils avaient joué tous les quatre, avec eux et Iwaizumi. Les milliers de fois où ils avaient déjeuné ensemble sur le toit de Seijoh. L'obsession d'Hanamaki à tenter de battre Iwaizumi au bras de fer. La manière qu'ils avaient tous les deux de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler.

Il n'y avait qu'eux pour réussir à le faire sourire sincèrement quand il était préoccupé – il n'avait sans doute jamais eu d'amis plus fidèles qu'Hanamaki et Matsukawa à part Iwaizumi.

Comment avait-il pu se dire qu'ils iraient forcément bien ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas inquiété plus tôt de ce qu'ils étaient devenus ?

\- C'est pas ta faute.

Oikawa renifla dans l'obscurité.

\- Je me suis même pas demandé où ils étaient. Je suis parti du principe qu'ils étaient en sécurité parce que Matsukawa était rentré chez lui, j'ai même pas cherché à –

\- Qu'est-ce que t'aurais pu faire ? Tu peux pas être partout. Ca aurait peut être rien changé que tu sois là. Tu serais peut-être mort avec eux.

\- C'est trop facile, sanglota Oikawa. C'est trop facile de me dire ça, j'en sais rien du tout.

Il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé, ni s'il aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait perdu deux de ses meilleurs amis, et que rien ne pourrait jamais refermer cette blessure-là. Il était dévasté, furieux, et par-dessus tout, il était terrifié.

\- Y'a rien de _facile_ dans ce qui nous arrive. Et si ça peut t'éviter de te morfondre et de finir par mourir toi aussi, tu devrais tenter de t'en convaincre.

Oikawa soupira. Akaashi n'avait pas tort, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses – ça n'enlevait en rien la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

\- Ils étaient inséparables. murmura t-il. Encore pire qu'Iwa-chan et moi. Ils faisaient absolument tout ensemble, et…je crois que je les ai jamais vus se disputer. J'arrive pas à croire que je les reverrai jamais.

Évidemment qu'ils avaient cherché à se retrouver – Oikawa voyait mal quoi que ce soit les séparer, même la mort. Il était certain qu'ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et qu'aucun des deux n'aurait songé une seule seconde à abandonner l'autre, même pour sauver sa propre vie.

\- Repose-toi. lui dit Akaashi. Je vais monter la garde.

Oikawa se croyait trop bouleversé pour s'endormir, mais l'épuisement eut rapidement raison de lui. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves et ne s'éveilla que bien après son tour de garde, pour trouver Akaashi toujours fidèle au poste.

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller. le réprimanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je dormirais sur la route. dit Akaashi. Ça ira.

Oikawa se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air hagard. Il avait plutôt bien dormi, mais il se sentait encore prêt à fondre en larmes à la seule pensée de ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

Il accepta avec reconnaissance la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Akaashi. En s'installant au volant ce matin-là, il se répéta mentalement un bon millier de fois pourquoi il s'efforçait de survivre.

 _« Je vais retrouver Iwa-chan. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant, mais si je peux le revoir, ça ira. Ça finira par s'arranger.»_

x

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du camp de Tokyo, si les indications qu'ils avaient recueillies à la radio étaient justes. Oikawa conduisait toujours avec la plus grande prudence, en restant loin des zones les plus peuplées.

Ils avaient largement assez d'essence pour y arriver sans avoir besoin de refaire le plein, mais leurs réserves de nourriture s'amenuisaient dangereusement. Akaashi lui suggéra de s'arrêter devant une supérette en bordure de la route. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas le moindre zombie. En revanche, Oikawa trébucha sur un éclat de vitre sur le parking et s'étala de tout son long. Les conserves qu'il tenait dans ses mains roulèrent sur le bitume et il gémit de douleur.

\- Merde.

Akaashi s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui.

\- Où est-ce que t'as mal ?

\- À la cheville. Je pense pas que ce soit grave, mais ça fait super mal.

Akaashi jura et l'aida à se relever. Ils parvinrent au pick-up à une lenteur terrifiante.

\- Va récupérer le reste des conserves, je vais regarder ça.

\- Attends-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, le prévint Akaashi. Je reviens.

Il fut de retour à peine une minute plus tard. Oikawa s'était installé à l'arrière du pick-up avec la boîte de médicaments.

\- Fais voir. lui dit Akaashi en grimpant à côté de lui.

Oikawa remonta l'ourlet de son pantalon et retira sa chaussure. Sa cheville n'était pas enflée, mais des morceaux de verre avaient déchiré le tissu et entaillé sa jambe.

\- Ça devrait aller. Faut juste désinfecter. On a ce qu'il faut.

Akaashi désinfecta soigneusement sa blessure et enveloppa sa cheville dans un bandage. Il avait fait attention à ne pas être trop brusque et l'avait soigné avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée. Oikawa le remercia du regard.

\- Ça va être problématique pour conduire. soupira t-il.. On peut pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

\- Ta cheville n'a pas l'air foulée, mais si t'as encore mal demain matin je prendrai le volant.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais conduire ?

\- Non, mais j'apprends vite.

Oikawa ricana.

\- Je me sens tout de suite plus rassuré.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la boîte à pharmacie. Ils avaient un stock décent de médicaments récupérés un peu partout. Oikawa décida de prendre les mêmes pilules que lorsque son genou le faisait souffrir.

\- On verra comment tu te sens demain. dit Akaashi. T'as encore mal ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ?

Oikawa lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- J'en sais rien, embrasse moi ?

Oikawa frissonna devant l'intensité du regard qu'Akaashi lui lanç avait dit ça pour plaisanter – et pour voir si ça suffirait pour le mettre mal à l'aise – et _oh_ , il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre de la surprise, Oikawa répondit doucement à son baiser. Akaashi amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais lorsqu'Oikawa posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui, il soupira contre sa bouche et l'embrassa plus vivement encore.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Oikawa ferma les yeux, son front contre celui d'Akaashi.

\- Je…Non. Je souffre le martyre. Recommence, Akaashi. Par pitié.

Akaashi eut beau lever les yeux au ciel, il n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'Oikawa prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux avant d'arriver à Tokyo. Un millier de choses pouvaient mal tourner et les précipiter tout droit vers la mort.

Oikawa n'avait plus envie d'avoir peur. Ils allaient survivre tous les deux, et il allait retrouver Iwaizumi.

Et si rien de ce qui s'était produit depuis le début ne pouvait s'arranger, Oikawa comptait bien faire en sorte que chaque moment qu'il lui restait compte.

 **x**

Oikawa atteignit enfin le camp de réfugiés de Tokyo, plus d'un mois après avoir quitté Miyagi. Akaashi et lui avaient finalement survécu jusque là. Il osait à peine y croire.

Il retint son souffle en garant le pick-up sur le parking du camp. Ce dernier était établi près d'un hôpital et consistait en un immense champ rempli de tentes. Des immeubles environnants avaient eux aussi été investis par les réfugiés.

Un noeud serrait douloureusement son estomac.

\- S'il n'est pas là..., commença-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Si Iwa-chan n'est pas là...

\- On continuera à le chercher. déclara Akaashi en serrant sa main dans la sienne. On a pas mieux à faire, non ?

Oikawa lui rendit un faible sourire.

\- Merci, Akaashi.

Les gardes à l'entrée du camp les dirigèrent vers une femme entre deux âges aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un. dit Oikawa. Un garçon de dix-huit ans, qui vient de Miyagi. Iwaizumi Hajime.

Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

" _Par pitié."_

\- Je vais consulter la liste. Je ne retiens pas le nom de tout le monde, malheureusement...

Oikawa acquiesça. Il attendit en se rongeant les ongles qu'elle aille chercher un gros livre à la reliure élimée. L'absence de technologie lui paraissait encore plus flagrante, ici.

Akaashi lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier de regarder derrière lui. Pendant ce temps-là, la responsable du camp épluchait son registre.

\- Alors. Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi...

Oikawa se décida enfin a se retourner devant les martèlements intempestifs d'Akaashi sur son épaule. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

C'était bien lui. C'était le même Iwaizumi, avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa peau bronzée, le même Iwaizumi avec qui il avait joué pendant des heures étant enfant, le même Iwaizumi qui avait partagé ses joies et ses peines pendant quasiment toute sa vie - c'était son meilleur ami, en chair et en os, et bien vivant. Une grosse cicatrice s'étirait sur son épaule droite et il avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais –

\- Oikawa ? murmura-t-il.

Il en laissa tomber le sac de pommes de terre qu'il tenait.

\- Iwa-chan. Oh mon dieu, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa se jeta dans ses bras, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Mais comment...sanglota Iwaizumi.

\- Peu importe, peu importe. Tu vas bien. Oh si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, que –

\- Chhht, ça va. Tout va bien. Je vais bien, et toi aussi.

Iwaizumi le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois quand ils perdaient des matchs ou qu'Oikawa se sentait frustré par le volley-ball. Bon sang ce que cette époque lui semblait lointaine, désormais...

\- C'est qui ? lui demanda Iwaizumi en désignant Akaashi.

Oikawa eut l'impression de sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

\- La seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée depuis que j'ai quitté Miyagi.

* * *

Voilà. Tout est bien qui finit bien même si maintenant vous me détestez. AHHH CET OS EST ENFIN FINI, JE VOUS JURE J'EN POUVAIS PLUS.

RIP Daichi, Noya, Suga, Matsun et Makki (mes enfants, pardonnez moi, j'écrirai du fluff sur vous pour me faire pardonner) LMAO

A la prochaine pour le dernier thème (qui sera tout gentil à côté, c'est promis) ! Je le posterai dans pas très longtemps normalement, mais là j'ai besoin d'une pause cette week m'épuise OMG

MAINTENANT JE SUIS LIBRE ET JE VAIS ECRIRE DU KUROSHOU PARCE QUE CA ME DEMANGE DEPUIS 5 JOURS. Also j'écrirai probablement de l'ushiten aussi bc OTP. Y'a l'UshiTen week bientôt mais je la ferai sûrement pas en entier, je serai en stage et puis C'EST EPUISANT LES WEEKS

 **Aeliheart974**


	5. Clichés

Yo. Ca fait un moment que je dois poster la suite de ce recueil mais j'ai saturé à mort après mon zombie apocalypse AU lol (de ce recueil, pas de l'AkaOi, never). Bref, voilà le thème 6, Clichés. J'étais censée m'arrêter là avec ce recueil, mais j'ai récemment eu une autre idée d'OS que je posterai ici, même s'il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec les thèmes. Je ne prévois pas de l'écrire tout de suite par contre, avec ma fic Sense8 j'ai moins de temps pour écrire des OS ugh.

Le cliché c'est "un des persos essaie de caser l'autre avec plein de gens random alors qu'en fait c'est avec lui qu'il devrait aller" bye. C'est sans doute l'OS le moins sérieux de ce recueil d'ailleurs, mais bon je l'avais presque fini et oui j'ai rien de mieux à faire à minuit le jour de la rentrée, vous avez très bien compris 8D

Comme toujours, dédié à ma chère **Thalilitwen** , responsable de ma descente dans ce gouffre sans fond qu'est l'Akaoi. RIP. also thanks **Elliada** de me donner ton avis à n'importe quelle heure jtm

tchuss, bonne lecture ! **long live akaoi**

* * *

 **JOUR 5 : CLICHES**

\- Et ce mec là bas, tu le trouves comment ?

Akaashi jeta un regard agacé à Oikawa. Ça recommençait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, le nouveau passe-temps d'Oikawa était de lui chercher un prétendant. Qu'Akaashi n'en ait rien à faire et qu'il soit très bien tout seul ne suffisant évidemment pas à le convaincre de stopper ces idioties, il avait dû apprendre à faire avec.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Ta dernière copine t'as largué et tu t'ennuies, donc tu viens me fatiguer ?

Oikawa croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur derrière ses lunettes.

\- C'est méchant, Kei chan.

Le stylo d'Akaashi s'immobilisa au-dessus de son bloc-notes alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai tort, peut-être ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

Akaashi ferma son livre et se tourna vers Oikawa pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire lui la vérité.

\- J'ai raison. Tu veux en parler ?

Oikawa laissa échapper un soupir dédaigneux.

\- Non. Y'a rien à dire.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel, pas convaincu le moins du monde. Si Oikawa ne voulait pas se plaindre, il n'allait certainement pas l'y forcer. En revanche, il le connaissait bien, à force : Oikawa avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Et ce matin-là, ce quelqu'un, c'était Akaashi.

Et si, malgré l'âge mental frôlant les cinq ans et demi d'Oikawa, Akaashi l'aurait choisi à la place de tous les abrutis avec qui il avait tenté de le caser, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha Akaashi.

\- Je vais bien ! protesta Oikawa.

Akaashi hocha la tête, l'air de lui dire « tant mieux pour toi » et amorça un geste pour reprendre son livre.

\- Donc t'as aucune excuse pour me gonfler avec tes délires d'entremetteur.

Oikawa fit la moue.

\- En fait je suis très triste. Je suis déprimé et délaissé. Aime-moi, Kei chan.

Akaashi exagéra une grimace de dégoût tout en s'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui avait subitement décidé de démarrer une fanfare dans sa cage thoracique sans lui demander son avis. Il consulta prestement sa montre.

\- Bien. Si tu veux pleurer la fuite de l'amour de ta vie autour d'un déjeuner…

Oikawa haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Tu me files un rencard, Kei chan ?

Akaashi resta de marbre devant ses provocations, un art qu'il maîtrisait depuis la première année où il s'était retrouvé dans la même université qu'Oikawa. C'était une question de survie.

\- Non, j'ai faim et très envie d'éviter cette conversation, mais si ça peut te consoler de le voir comme ça… Et c'est toi qui paie, pour la peine.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Oikawa.

\- Si je dois t'entendre te plaindre pendant une heure, autant que j'en retire quelque chose.

\- Tu me blesses.

Akaashi secoua la tête en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Oikawa pouvait geindre tant qu'il voudrait, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait réussi à lui changer les idées l'espace d'un instant.

Si Akaashi avait naïvement pensé qu'Oikawa se contenterait de se plaindre de son ex pendant leur déjeuner, il s'était lourdement trompé. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de leur plat lorsqu'Oikawa lui lança :

\- Pourquoi pas Kuroo ?

Akaashi s'arrêta de manger, ses baguettes suspendues au-dessus de son assiette.

\- Arrête tout de suite.

\- Il est pas mal. Grand, beau, musclé…

\- Et ?

\- Ah, donc t'es d'accord avec moi !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, répondit calmement Akaashi.

Oikawa s'adossa confortablement dans son siège et dévisagea Akaashi d'un air sournois.

\- Bokuto.

Akaashi reposa définitivement ses baguettes. Cette conversation lui coupait l'appétit.

\- _Non_.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous donniez l'impression d'être mariés au lycée.

\- Plutôt une baby-sitter et un enfant, ouais. Tu sortirais avec Bokuto, toi ?

Oikawa s'étrangla de rire.

\- Jamais de la vie. Même s'il a de ces épaules…

Oikawa hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, comme pour s'autoapprouver. Akaashi soupira.

\- Je respecte beaucoup Bokuto-san. Mais être son vice-capitaine était assez fatigant comme ça, je m'imagine mal sortir avec lui. En plus je suis quasiment certain qu'il est amoureux de Kuroo…

\- Kuroo et Bokuto ? s'étonna Oikawa. On dirait des frères.

\- Je sais de quoi je parle. C'est navrant, mais c'est bel est bien ce qui se passe. Vivement qu'ils sortent de leur déni.

\- Mouais. On les entendrait un peu moins, c'est sûr…

Akaashi sentait qu'Oikawa était sur le point de lui proposer un autre prétendant tout aussi inadapté, aussi il se hâta de détourner son attention.

\- Tu ne devais pas chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hanamaki ?

Oikawa sortit immédiatement de son état méditatif et hocha la tête.

\- En effet. Allons-y.

Après avoir écumé trois ou quatre magasins, sans succès – _« non tu ne comprends pas, Kei-chan, son sens du style est tellement mauvais qu'on doit trouver encore plus moche que ça, fais-moi confiance »_ \- ce qui devait au départ être une simple recherche d'un cadeau pour Hanamaki se transforma en une étrange séance d'essayage de chapeaux.

\- Hors de question que je mette ça sur ma tête, déclara Akaashi.

Oikawa lui tendait un béret vert fluo absolument hideux. Lui-même portait un chapeau de plage rayé qui lui donnait l'air d'un guignol.

\- Tu trouves pas que j'ai une tête à chapeau ? En même temps, tout me va… ricana Oikawa.

Akaashi se fit un devoir de lui dénicher le chapeau le plus laid de tout le magasin. Il en trouva un particulièrement ridicule, à motifs fleuris multicolores et à large bordure.

\- Ça va pas non ? Je vais quand même pas mettre ça sur ma tête.

\- Bah alors, moi qui pensais que tout allait au grand Oikawa Tooru...On m'aurait donc trompé ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux avant de lui prendre l'affreux chapeau des mains.

A la fin de la journée, Akaashi était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler des potentiels prétendants qu'Oikawa lui avait dénichés, ni l'entendre se plaindre de ses ex. Il voulait juste l'entendre rire et débiter des imbécilités, et s'assurer qu'il ne passe pas son temps à avoir peur qu'on l'abandonne une fois de plus parce qu'il avait l'audace de faire passer le volleyball avant ses futiles relations amoureuses.

Il aurait préféré qu'au lieu de se fatiguer à trouver un partenaire à Akaashi, Oikawa se trouve plutôt quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui ne cherche pas à en faire celui qu'il n'était pas.

Ils marchaient le long des boutiques dont les stores se baissaient progressivement. Oikawa avait finalement déniché un cadeau pour Hanamaki, et lui avait également acheté l'affreux chapeau qu'Akaashi lui avait fait essayer quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Et Kenma ? Vous vous entendez plutôt bien, et il n'est ni bruyant, ni casse-pied, ni –

Akaashi fit volte-face d'un air exaspéré.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de Kuroo, ni de Bokuto, ni de Kenma, ni de n'importe quel crétin que tu m'auras dégoté au fond de la bibliothèque, c'est clair ?

Akaashi n'était généralement pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il était même plutôt réfléchi en temps normal, mais Oikawa avait méticuleusement détruit chaque fragment de patience qu'il lui restait. Il ne l'aurait pas embrassé en plein milieu de la rue en temps normal – peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'embrasser en temps normal, d'ailleurs.

Si Oikawa avait été surpris par son initiative quelque peu brutale, ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser ses mains sur sa taille et d'approfondir leur baiser.

\- Au moins tu as bon goût en matière de mecs Kei-chan, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…

Il lui avait décidément fallu peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Akaashi détestait la facilité avec laquelle Oikawa s'était approprié son prénom et ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que d'accepter cette proximité qui s'était installée entre eux bien malgré lui.

\- Tais-toi, marmonna Akaashi.

Il laissa Oikawa lui tenir la main sur le trajet du retour.

* * *

fuck ma vie, fuck la rentrée, fuck l'idée de se coucher tôt

allez a plus

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
